I Will Not Bow
by BloodyRedRoses65
Summary: Follow the life of Keiyori, who started off as an unseated officer,and soon became fukoutaichou of the 13th division, and finds that she has a cursh on the tiachou, Jushiro Ukitake.. and did I recall that she's Kaien's daughter?
1. Shiba, Keiyori

Well, i know i just finsihed The Sharpest Lives one, and thought hey why not a Jushiro Ukitake one? the sick guy needs love too! so i lthought i'd try this out too.

Disclaimer; I own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori

* * *

Kaien Shiba sat across from his taichou. Kaien, a youthful looking man, had spiked black hair and green eyes. His taichou, Jushiro Ukitake, a man with long white hair in a low ponytail and hazel eyes stared at him. "So will you consider it?" Jushiro asked.

Kaien hesitated, "I don't know, can't you find anyone else? I mean, there are others."

Jushiro shook his head, "You're my only consideration for the position."

"Hey! Kid! Come back here!" A man's voice yelled.

"Kaien-sama!!! Kaien-sama!" A small girl's voice screeched.

Kaien gave a sigh, yet the confused taichou looked on, "Kaien?"

"Don't worry about it, it's just-" He was throw forward as someone tackled him. Jushiro looked at the scene. There was a small girl, she was dressed in the academy clothing. She had long black hair that was messy and covered up her ice blue eyes. She clung to Kaien, "Kaien-sama!!" She yelled, although he was right there.

He sat up, pulling the girl in his lap and shoving his hand on top of her head , gripping it and making her look at him, "Kei! Can't you see I'm talking to Ukitake-taichou!?" He yelled as he turned her head to face the taichou.

Yet she screamed in pain, "Oww!! Kaien-sama! My head doesn't go that way!!" She yelled as tears produced in her eyes.

He let go of her, then saw Jushiro's confused looks. "Oh, this is Keiyori sh-"

"Just Kei thought!" She spoke happily.

"She's my kid." He finished, then looked at her, "Now Kei, what do you want?"

She seemed to blink then got the idea, "Oh!" She pulled a piece of paper out, "I'm going to be in all advance classes next year!" She said with a smile, "I'm going to also be graduating too if I can earn high points." She spoke as Kaien read over the papers.

He smiled, and patted her head, "Excellent! I'm so proud Kei, go on and tell Miyako." He spoke pushing her off his lap and on, she waved and left.

Jushiro was still confused, "When was Miyako ever pregnant?" He spoke, more to himself.

"We found her." Kaien spoke, taking a sip of tea, "She wasn't no younger than she is now, Miyako found her on one of those missions you sent her on, and you know Miyako, she couldn't leave her. I had no problems, the kid's a great girl." He looked at Jushiro and smiled, "Maybe she'll join this squad with me and you."

Jushiro smiled, "Oh, I wouldn't mind, she does seem like a good kid." He spoke then looked at Kaien, "Will you take it up, being fukoutaichou?"

Kaien sighed, "You won't let me rest will you?"

Jushiro smiled and Kaien sighed again, "All right."

* * *

Keiyori Shiba. Well, she really wasn't a Shiba, she was adopted, but Miyako and Kaien treated her just like their's. Keiyori walked down the halls of the 13th division, she was a new rookie, and she wanted to show Kaien and Miyako, since she had kept it a secret for so long. She walked in the door, seeing Miyako and Kaien talking to Jushiro. Miyako noticed the girl and smiled, "Keiyori, you look beautiful in the uniform."

Keiyori bowed, "Thank you Miyako-dono!" she spoke then stood up, "I'm in the 13th division." She spoke smiling.

While Jushiro and Miyako were shocked, Kaien walked over, knocking her upside the head, and she crashed to the floor. "When you enter, you're suppose to state your name and say 'Nice to meet you'!"

She looked up holding her head, "Kaien-sama! That hurt!"

He held her head, "Excuse me? I'm Shiba-fukoutaichou, and you're?"

"You know my name!"

Again she crashed to the ground. She got frustrated and stood up, and bowed, "Keiyori Shiba, unseated officer."

Kaien held her head, slightly menacing, "And?"

She started to sweat, "Um… N-Nice to m-meet you!" She rushed.

Miyako gave a slight laugh, "All right Kaien, I think you've given Keiyori a hard enough time, let her come in and formally meet the taichou."

Keiyori blinked, she had only heard of Jushiro, and she had met him once, but she really didn't pay attention to him at all, she was more concerned on showing Kaien her news… She fell to the floor, Kaien being the reason.

"Hey! You're third chair told you to come in and meet Ukitake-taichou." He spoke now dragging her in and plopping her in front of the taichou.

Keiyori sat on her knees, looking at the taichou, who smiled warmly at her. She remembered her manners and bowed, "Konichiwa, Ukitake-taichou, I'm Keiyori Shiba, nice to meet you." She spoke softly and kindly.

Jushiro gave a slight laugh, "Oh now, now Keiyori, no need to be so formal, your parents exaggerate too much." He looked at Miyako and Kaien, "She seems just like you two."

Keiyori was taken back at that comment, and glanced over to the two, seeing if it was approved and they were just smiling, and a small smile crept on her face and she bowed, "Arigato Ukitake-taichou."

* * *

Well? Reviews and such are more than welcomed, i thank you for reading this though! ^^


	2. Fitting in, yet left

Waaahhh!!! :--: i can't believe all the reviews! Thanks so much!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori and Ansatsu

* * *

'Ansatsu*?'

'-Yes?-'

'You won't leave me will you?'

'-What brought this up, shin'ai naru*?-'

'It's nothing Ansatsu, I just want to know.'

'Silly shin'ai naru, I would never leave you, I care too greatly for you.-'

'Thank you Ansatsu.'

"Hey! Get up!!" A male voice screeched.

Keiyori opened her eyes, seeing Kaien, "Oh, Kaien-sama, ohayo did yo-" She face planted right in the ground.

Kaien stood up, "Come on, we're going to spar." He spoke, dragging the girl with him.

Miyako sat next to Jushiro, "it's a nice day isn't it Ukitake-taichou?"

Jushiro nodded, "I agree." He blinked, "How's Keiyori? Has she fit in anywhere?"

Miyako sighed a bit, "No one will go near her, it's because everyone knows that were her parents, and they think she's going to climb up soli because of us and that we'll take it easy on her... She's been talking to Ansatsu for a while now."

Jushiro blinked, "She knows her zanpakuto's name?"

Miyako nodded, "Yes, but don't tell her I told you, I had to pry it out when she would meditate for hours, she dearly loves Ansatsu."

Just then she noticed Kaien dragging Keiyori, "Oh good heavens." Jushiro spoke, watching as Kaien throw her a bit to her feet and took a fighting stance, clearly ready to fight, and in front of everyone.

Keiyori noticed the crowd and slightly tensed, "Kaien-sama.. Wh-"

"It's Shiba-fukoutaichou." Kaien said, loudly. "Everyone addresses me as Shiba-fukoutaichou, you will as well."

Keiyori was becoming confused… "Shiba-fukoutaichou? What are we doing?"

"Throw your zanpakuto down Keiyori." he spoke, throwing his aside.

Keiyori nodded, and took her zanpakuto out of her sash and placed it down, "All right now wh-" She dodged a kick. "Kaien-sama!?" She spoke, a bit afraid, never had he lashed out at her like this.

She didn't dodge the punch to the stomach, "It's Shiba-fukoutaichou." He spoke as she fell back.

Keiyori stood up, out of breath, and was barely dodging anything, but a blow to the face made her fall back and she was trying to catch her breath. Her whole body hurt, she wasn't understanding how he could attack her…

"Get up." Kaien called, "Get up right now."

Keiyori struggled on her hands and knees, she could usually fight, but she didn't feel right fighting Kaien… "S-Shiba-fukoutaichou… I… I can't!" She cried out.

"Get up!" He yelled.

Jushiro stood up, "Ukitake-taichou, don't." Miyako spoke, not taking her eyes off the two.

He looked down, "Miyako, he's embarrassing her."

"No, he's showing everyone that he's going to treat her just like everyone else. He's trying to make her fit in." She gave a slight sigh, "Kaien doesn't show it often, but he truly loves Keiyori, as if she really were his daughter, he's been slightly off knowing that she hasn't been able to make a single friend because of him. He's trying to help."

Kaien looked down at the girl, she was out of breath, and she was barely on her hand and knees. He threw her zanpakuto at her, "We're done. Get cleaned up."

She tried catching her breath, and she looked at her sword, 'Ansatsu, what.. What just happened?'

'-Listen.-'

She heard them, "Damn, Shiba-fukoutaichou is even hard on his kid.." "Poor kid, he didn't show her any mercy." "Just think if he had used his zanpakuto on her, she'd be dead."

She closed her eyes, 'Kaien only wanted me to fit in.. no one's wanted to treat me like them because of Miyako-dono and Kaien-sama…' She looked up, seeing Kaien's retreating figure, 'Arigato, Kaien-sama..'

Jushiro watched as some of the members came over, offering to help her up, and get her cleaned up. Kaien sat down next to Miyako, "I hated to do that to her." He whispered.

Miyako placed a hand on his arm, "I know Kaien."

Jushiro nodded, "Thank you Kaien." He spoke now sitting down, "I think you can make anyone fit in this division."

Kaien blinked then smiled, taking Miyako's hand, "If you say so, Ukitake-taichou."

* * *

Slight time skip....

* * *

"Recon mission?" Keiyori spoke, looking at Jushiro.

He nodded, "Miyako and four others went on the mission, I thought Miyako or Kaien would have told you." He spoke, "Maybe I should have informed you earlier.."

She shook her head, "oh, no, that's all right Ukitake-taichou, if it was really important, Miyako-dono would have told me." She bowed a bit, "Thank you though, taichou."

She looked up, seeing Kaien, "Shiba-fukoutaichou.."

Kaien sat down next to Keiyori, ruffling her head, then looked at Jushiro, "Any word?"

"No, none yet." He replied.

Rukia walked in as well. Keiyori gave a soft smiled, she like Rukia. Rukia was the adopted sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, and she had been treated differently, since the Kuchiki family was high nobility, yet Kaien put an end to that, and so Keiyori became great friends with her, so she was glad Rukia was in her squad.

Sentaro's yelling interrupted. "bad news on the recon squad!"

Kaien stood up, and Keiyori could see the worry, she ran up with him, as Ukitake, Rukia followed the two. Kaien and Keiyori were the first to see the unconscious woman, "Miyako!" Kaien spoke, running over to her, Keiyori's heart speed up, and she ran, holding on to Miyako's hand.

"She's in no immediate danger, she should wake up tomorrow morning." A man spoke.

Keiyori looked at Kaien, "I-I'll stay with her, Kaien-sama." She spoke softly, trying not to cry.

Kaien looked down, and he put an arm around Keiyori, and looked at Miyako, "there's nothing to worry about Keiyori, she's going to be fine." As much as he hated it, he let go of Miyako's hand, and then picked up Keiyori, "You need your rest too Keiyori." He spoke, walking out with the girl, who was now crying.

Kaien walked in her room, and placed her down on her futon, and he knelt down, rubbing her head, "Keiyori, you have to have faith in Miyako, she's strong, you know that." He hugged her, "You know that Keiyori, Miyako.. She loves you a lot Keiyori, you're really her daughter, and don't let anyone else fool you." He spoke, patting her head and walked out.

She wiped a few tears away, 'Miyako..'

'-you mean 'hahaoya*'-'

'H.. Hahaoya?'

'-you heard Kaien, she thinks of you as her daughter, the least you can do is call her hahaoya.-'

Keiyori nodded and she laid down, but she didn't get far when she heard screams and she instantly sat up and ran out to the sound which came from the garden. She saw Ukitake-taichou and Rukia, which Kaien standing in front of them, facing.. Miyako, but it wasn't her, not when she was dashing at them with a sword.

Keiyori's legs moved, "no…" she then stood in front of the three, "Hahaoya! Stop!" She screamed, and froze as the blade was just inches from her face. Kaien grabbed the girl, and turned around, and looked behind him, seeing Miyako struggle and then run off. He looked at Keiyori, who was frozen with fear.

He turned her around, "Stupid girl!! Stupid, stupid girl!!" he yelled, holding her by the shoulders, "You could have been killed!" He hissed, then let her go, and ran off.

Keiyori was taken back and she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up, seeing Jushiro, "Let's go Keiyori." He spoke as they followed him.

Keiyori stopped, and saw Kaien stand, back turned, "Something's controlling her.. Miyako would never… would never attack her comrades, they're defiling her honor.." He spoke, "Please taichou, let me go after her.."

"Kaien, let the other squad go th-"

"Please!" He spoke, now facing Jushiro, almost begging.

Jushiro sighed, then looked at Kiyone, Keiyori and Sentaro, "Stay her and guard the squad, Kaien, Rukia and I will come."

Keiyori took a step forward, "No! I'll come too!"

Kaien looked at her, "No. You're staying her."

"But Kaien!"

He walked to her, and got on his knees, his head at her shoulders, and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You have to stay here Keiyori." He spoke, his voice soft, "You mean too much to me if you get hurt."

She nodded her head, "You're… You're coming back?"

He knew he couldn't promise, "I'll try." he hugged her, "Please take care and don't worry Keiyori."

She started to cry, "Take care, I love you, otokooya*." She spoke hugging him.

That took Kaien back but hugged her tightly, "Take care, shin'ai naru." He spoke standing up, and ruffling her hair and turned and walked away, Jushiro and Rukia following.

* * *

Ansatsu- Keiyori's zanpakuto, his name mean's Assassin.

Shin'ai naru- means dearest, Ansatsu always calls Keiyori dearest, showing that he cares greatly for her, as he stated it.

Hahaoya-Mother

Otokooya-Father


	3. Screams and Forgiveness

I thought this was a little sad chapter, i mean.. well, you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only Keiyori

* * *

Keiyori stood still for a few moments, then turned and ran, she ran right to her favorite spot. Kaien's quarters and Ukitake's quarters were separate buildings, and were about ten feet apart, the only thing that connected them was a walk way that held an over hang, and a door on each side, there was a gate on one side of the walk way, and the other side was left open, letting those who sat on it, look over the garden that the 13th division gardeners had set up.

Keiyori spent most of her time here, meditating when she wasn't working or on missions, and so now, she sat there, looking up at the sky, she unsheathed her sword laying it besides her, 'Ansatsu.'

'-I know, shin'ai naru, you're feelings are strong right now, I can feel them emitting, you sometimes forget that we're connected.-'

'Gomensai, Ansatsu, I… I'm just so worried, Hahaoya wasn't herself, and now… Otokooya has left, and I'm worried..' She held her knees, looking over the garden in the dim moon light. 'They're the reason I've lived, that I never gave up…' she thought more to herself. She shut her eyes, and she stood in darkness, her inner world, her escape.

'-Shin'ai naru-' Ansatsu's voice was a bit tense, '-You must stay alert, Ukitake-taichou asked that you guard the division, you must lack.-'

'I'm not.' She responded back, her voice soft, and she opened her eyes, and stood up, hearing noise, now realizing that the said noise was the rain. 'How long have I been meditating?' She asked.

'-Almost twenty minutes.-'

She sheathed her sword, cutting Ansatsu from her, and ran off into the rain. She didn't care that her clothes began to stick, or that her hair matted to her face. Something was off. Something was bothering her, 'Please, let Otokooya and Hahaoya come back.' She thought as she ran into her room and placed her sword down, "I'll be back for you Ansatsu." She whispered, then dashed to Ukitake's office.

She wasn't very far when she sensed Ukitake's reitsu, meaning that they had to be back, and her heart leapt, she skidded the door open, a smile on her face and then froze. Rukia was kneeling next to the white sheeted covered body, while Ukitake stood behind her, both had their backs faced to Keiyori.

She still saw it. His hair. His black, spiked hair. Her eyes widen, and she didn't even take one step before collapsing to the ground on her knees.

Jushiro turned around, cussing himself lightly that he hadn't noticed her sooner, she couldn't see Kaien's body like this. Rukia saw her too, and stood, too afraid to say anything. Jushiro started walking towards Keiyori, "Keiyori.." He was keeping his voice to a whisper, trying to stay in her view of Kaien's body.

Keiyori felt the tears fall from her eyes, "Otokooya… both…" That's when reality hit her, and that's when she felt her heart burst out of her chest, shattering against the floor. She let out a high scream, that ended in distraught sobs and yells. "Otokooya!!!!!" She screamed, holding her head, her sobs starting to become uncontrollable.

Jushiro knelt down next to her, putting an arm around the girl and gave Rukia the okay to leave, and then looked at the distraught girl, "Keiyori.." He spoke, trying to pull her up, so he could explain..

She didn't move, only continued to cry and yell to the floor, and she couldn't stop, Miyako and Kaien had been everything to her, EVERYTHING. She was alone, she didn't know where Kaien's relatives were, and she wasn't sure if they even knew about her, for all she knew, she really was alone…

Jushiro was finally able to pull her up, but he could tell that she wouldn't move, that she couldn't. So, he simply picked her up, "Come on Keiyori, this isn't the best place to explain the situation." He spoke, carrying the small girl to her room, he placed her on her futon, then placed a blanket over her shoulders.

By now, she had stopped crying, there were no tears, all she could do was stare at the floor, her eyes lifeless, yet held the emotion of sorrow.

He didn't know where to start, "Keiyori, please understand, Kaien, he did what he wanted to, he fought for Miyako and his pride, and he fought to protect us and yourself." He spoke softly, yet still didn't gain any reaction from her. "He fought the hallow alone. And it was able to destroy his zanpakuto, and with that Kaien resorted to kido and his bare hands. The hallow, was able to transfer his soul into Kaien's and they merged, and with the hallow taken over, it attacked us both." He paused, still no reaction, "He leapt for Rukia, and she had her sword out, Kaien gained slight control, and punctured himself.." He stopped, seeing her mouth open a bit, and her shoulders drop, but her mouth closed, and she shook a bit as tears fell from her face. "Keiyori, I-"

"Gomensai, Ukitake-taichou." She spoke through her tears, "Arigato, taichou, please.. I wish to mourn alone please…" She almost begged.

"I understand." Before he stood, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "He wanted you to continue being a shinigami, Keiyori." He spoke before leaving the girl to herself.

Keiyori fell to her side, not caring that she was drenched, or that she was cold, even with the blanket on.

'-What are you going to do, shin'ai naru?-'

She didn't respond.

'-Shin'ai naru.-' his voice was strict, '-reply back, please, you heard what your taichou spoke, Kaien wants you to be a shinigami, you must pick yourself up.-'

'For who?' was her respond, 'Who? Who do I have?'

'-Shin'ai naru, what a stupid question. Me. You have me, and Rukia. Kaien wanted Rukia to fit in did he not? You can stay and help her, put yourself in her position, she was the one who killed him, do you think she will ever get rid of that guilt, especially seeing how you acted? Shi-'

Keiyori stood up, and dashed out. How stupid was she? How could she act like that, Kaien would have killed her right there! Even Miyako would have been disappointed. She scoured Rukia's pressure and quickly entered her quarters, surprising Rukia.

Rukia stood up, afraid of what was going to happen, and took a step back as Keiyori walked forward, but then fell to her knees, bowing, "Gomensai, Rukia-chan!!" Keiyori almost yelled, "I didn't mean to!" She looked up, "I'm thankful! You saved Kaien, he wouldn't have wanted his body to be controlled like that, forgive me for how I acted! I shouldn't have done that in front of you, I shouldn't have done that in the first place! Gomensai!" She spoke bowing again.

Rukia didn't move, she couldn't, "K-Keiyori.."

"Please, don't every feel guilty for his death, please as his daughter, don't feel guilty!" She begged, "I don't think you should, you saved him!" She cried out.

Rukia fell to her knees, hugging Keiyori, "I'm sorry Keiyori, I didn't mean to, I didn't want to, I'm sorry!" She spoke, now crying.

Keiyori hugged her back and for the longest time, they sat there, crying, remembering, grieving.

* * *

Miyako walked into Kaien's home, and instantly Kaien saw the girl Miyako held in her arms, he stood, "Miyako?"

She smiled, showing the girl, "Forgive me, Kaien, but I just couldn't leave her for dead."

Kaien walked over, looking at the girl. Her lifelessness, her pale skin, scratches and dirt stains, her cloths ragged and torn. He placed a hand on her forehead, she was running a fever, "What's your name kid?"

"Kei… Keiyori." She spoke quietly.

Kaien smiled, rubbing her head lightly, "Keiyori huh? Welcome to the Shiba family, I'm Kaien." He spoke as Miyako smiled, "You're going to be our kid Keiyori, you're going to be a strong shinigami."

Keiyori looked at him, "I'm too weak."

"You're only as weak as you let others tell you, I think you're pretty strong. Look at you, you're living aren't you?" He said, as Miyako now handed the girl to him, taking him back.

"I'm going to set up a bed for her." Miyako replied, walking to a different room.

Kaien looked down, then sat down, holding the girl in her lap, "You're strong Kei. Don't let anyone else tell you different, all right Kei?"

"All right… Kaien-sama." She whispered, laying her head on his shoulder and falling asleep.


	4. Warnings

**Time Skips!!!! haha, thanks for all the reviews, my motto, as long as one person at least reads the story, i'm fine with it! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori**

* * *

"Kei?… Kei?!… KEI!!!"

Keiyori's eyes opened and she sat up, rubbing her eyes, as the light hit her. She stood from her futon, wearing an oversized shirt and short shorts and walked to her door. Opening it, she saw third seats Kiyone and Sentaro. "Ohayo, what do you two want now?" She muttered as she yawned.

Kiyone bowed, "Gomensai, but Ukitake-taichou wanted to see you." She looked up at Keiyori, who nodded and then let the two leave.

Keiyori sighed as she closed the door. Quickly and quietly she got dressed. Her shinigami had altered over the years, and now she wore her attire with sleeves longer than her hands, short shorts, knee high black boots and she had a dark green obi stash tied around her waist which held her sword. She tied her long waist hair into a loose bun, and her now dyed white bangs still scattered over her ice blue eyes. Before she left, she tied her otokooya's fukoutaichou insignia to her left arm, and then walked out.

She used the light path, crossing her hands within her long sleeves and seemed to arrive to Jushiro's office in no time. She entered, bowing a bit, "Ohayo, Ukitake-taichou, Kiyone-chan told me you wanted to see me?"

Jushiro looked over to her, smiling a bit, "Shiba-fukoutaichou! Ohayo as well! I'm sorry to get you up so early."

She gave a small smiled but shook her head, "Oh no, no, Ukitake-taichou, I've been lazy for the past few weeks, Rukia's leave for the month has taken it's toll I suppose." She spoke with a light chuckle.

Jushiro nodded, "I'm to inform you that you're going t0 be accompanying me to a meeting today." He paused seeing her confused face, and chuckled, "Oh don't worry, the other fukoutaichou's are going to be there as well, it's one of those 'we're too lazy to have two separate meetings'"

There was a slight pause before the two started to laugh. Keiyori wiped a few tears away, "Ukitake-taichou, you really do need to stop making up excuses on why we sometimes have only one meeting." She spoke with a smile, before he lead her out.

"Gomensai, Shiba-fukoutaichou, I just couldn't resist." He spoke as they started off for the 1st division.

Keiyori had rose in the ranks, and pretty fast, she was an unseated officer 20 years after Kaien's death and then she was fukoutaichou for the last 30 years. She had shocked a lot of the taichou's, including her own, and even fukoutaichou's. She had made a promise to herself, Kaien had always told her to become a strong shinigami, and she would, for his sake, and to follow his foot steps she too would become fukoutaichou of his squad, and here she was today.

She then blinked, "Oi, Ukitake-taichou," She spoke a bit childishly, "I thought I asked you not to call me Shiba-fukoutaichou? Kei will do, I don't need a fancy title." She spoke with a slight smile.

He patted her head, "Forgive me, Kei, you should know by now that I usually stick with formalities."

She chuckled, and stopped, looking to the side, and waved, "Ohayo Kyoraku-taichou, Ise-fukoutaichou!" She spoke with a smile.

Shunsui Kyoraku was Taichou of the 8th division and fukoutaichou was Nanao Ise, whom Keiyori had become great friends with considering that Jushiro and Shunsui were friends since their academy years some odd centuries ago.

Shunsui ruffled Keiyori's hair, "Ohayo Kei." he paused, "Oi, why is it when ever I see you and Nanao-chan you both keep getting younger?!" He looked at Jushiro, "We're getting old aren't we Jushiro?"

Jushiro only gave a slight chuckle as he and Shunsui moved on, talking as they went. Nanao and Keiyori followed behind, chatting away.

Nanao looked over to the girl, "So Kei, I haven't seen you up this early for a while."

"Yeah, well.." She spoke laughing a bit, and scratching her head, "Usually Rukia wakes me up to do some morning training, but she's been away for a while, so I'm out of the routine."

She felt her hair fall down from the bun and she saw the young fukoutaichou run ahead, "Pretty slow today Kei!"

She growled, "SHUUHEI HISAGI!!!" She screamed running past Nanao, Shunsui and Jushiro, and chasing after the idiot.

Shunsui laughed, "So much energy in the morning," He looked over to Jushiro, "At least she hasn't lost that."

Jushiro nodded a bit, and the three heard someone scream. They rushed forward then Nanao started laughing. Keiyori sat on Shuuhei, whom was laying on his stomach, and she had her foot on the back of his head, while she was tying her hair back up in her bun.

"Hey! Get your fat ass off me!" Shuuhei yelled.

"What was that?!" She screeched, jamming her heel into his head, "You want to repeat that Shuuhei?!"

"Ow! OW!" He yelled, "Just get off! You're breaking my head open!"

"Good! You deserve it!" She yelled at him.

"Now, Keiyori, why don't you get off of Shuuhei?" Jushiro spoke, trying to calm the girl down.

She looked up at him, then to Shuuhei, and got off, "Next time, don't steal my hair tie!" She spoke walking off.

Jushiro sighed a bit, she was short tempered at times, yet it was only her natural state, something he believed that she had 'inherited' from Kaien. Sighing, he followed the girl, and looked at her, "Keiyori, you really should control that nasty temper of yours."

She looked back at him, slight frown, "Nasty? Ukitake-taichou, that's mean, I don't have a nasty temper, I have a short temper." She spoke smiling at the end.

"Yes, we can tell." Shunsui spoke, laughing a bit.

She slightly glared at the taichou, then moved forward. She stopped though, letting Ukitake-taichou and Shunsui-taichou. The one thing Keiyori didn't like, was the 1st division. It seemed uptight, and more or less, intimidating.

As the taichou's lined up, the fukoutaichou's knelt behind their taichou's, showing their respect towards not only their own taichou's but to the others, especially Yamamoto, Genryuusai. Genryuusai was an old man, the one who started the Gotei Thirteen and the academy.

He stood at the very top, "We've found Rukia Kuchiki." He started, "I need two volunteers to search for her and bring her back to receive her punishment."

Keiyori was taken back, 'Rukia? What is her crime? Why..'

'-Shin'ai naru, please, calm down. If you rush into this situation, you'll only confuse others, and you might jeopardize Rukia's fate as well.-'

'But Ansatsu, what has she done?' She thought, now looking down at the ground, 'Rukia isn't the type to commit a crime, that's not her, I've taught her well, taught her the same philosophies Kaien taught me… it doesn't make sense for this to happen to Rukia..'

She could hear Ansatsu sigh, '-I know, I know. Yet this is the time to be patient, keep your head at a level place, if you lose it, you're more likely to get yourself hurt.-' he seemed to pause, '-please, shin'ai naru, be careful, the future seems a bit, wary.-'

Keiyori was a bit taken back, but nodded to herself, 'I understand Ansatsu, thank you for the warning.'

"Shiba-fukoutaichou, it's time to go." Jushiro spoke softly, noticing the girl slightly zone out.

She nodded and got up, "all right Taichou." She spoke as they walked off.

He could see the worry, "You weren't listening were you?"

Her face went red from embarrassment, "G-Gomensai, Ukitake-taichou, I… I didn't hear anything after they wanted to retrieve her for her punishment."

Jushiro nodded, "It's all right Keiyori. From the report, Rukia gave her shinigami powers to a human."

Some relief washed over her, "Then that means her punishment wont be so sever, she'll probably get a few weeks of probation right?"

Jushiro nodded, "Of course." He spoke then stopped, making Keiyori a bit confused, but seeing Sosuke Aizen, she paused.

Aizen was one of the most loved taichou's the Gotei 13 could ask for. Yet, to Keiyori, something seemed, off. Sure Aizen was a kind man, very caring, but something seemed to be hiding underneath that mask…

Jushiro smiled, "Ohayo, Aizen-taichou."

Aizen smiled, "Ohayo, Ukitake-senpai, Keiyori-dono."

Keiyori's face went red, "Um, A-Aizen-taichou… you don't have to add 'dono' at the end.."

Aizen's smile never left, "Gomensai, Keiyori-dono, oh, there I go again." He gave a slight chuckle, then looked at Jushiro, "Ukitake-senpai, would it be all right to borrow your fukoutaichou?"

Jushiro looked at Keiyori, then slightly patted her head, then looked at Aizen, "If it's all right with Keiyori, that's fine."

She looked up at Jushiro, "I don't have any paper work?"

"No." he spoke.

Keiyori looked at Aizen, "I guess so.." She spoke as Aizen gently lead her away. She didn't know what he wanted from her, she was just some random fukoutaichou..

He opened his office door, he had a low sitting table and he sat down, "Come join me Keiyori-chan, I wanted to discuss a few things with you."

She nodded, and sat down, the only available seat was at the end of the table, next to Aizen who sat on the corner. She glanced over to him, the hesitant and unsettling feeling she had started to rise up.

He noticed her glance, then looked at her, a warm smile on his face, "Would you like any tea, Keiyori?"

"Um…"

"I'll be having some, I wouldn't feel comfortable if you didn't have any."

She nodded, "Um, thank you, Aizen-taichou." She spoke, now looking down at the table. There was silence as they waited, and she was slightly fed up with it, 'If he wants to ask me something, he should just ask it.' She noticed the tea in front of her, "Oh, thank you." She spoke softly.

Aizen took a sip of tea before looking at her, "Keiyori-chan, how have you been?"

'I hope he really didn't just pull me aside just to chit chat..' She thought but nodded, "I've been fine, taichou, and you?"

"So respectful." He lightly spoke, but nodded as well, "I've been fine, Keiyori-chan, I've been concerned."

"About what taichou?" She spoke before taking a seat, "It's a peaceful time in the Seireitei, no hints of war or anything, the only problem we have is hollows and directing souls here."

"Oh, but peacefulness can never last too long."

"True."

"I've been concerned for you Keiyori."

"Me?" She said, raising an eyebrow and looking at him.

"Yes." He paused, taking a sip of tea, then looked at her, "I've been hearing talk, I mean no disrespect or untrustworthiness from you or your zanpakuto, but well, that's the thing. No one's seen your zanpakuto, so there has been rumor that you don't even know shikai, does Ukitake-senpai even know?"

She sighed, and hesitated, but took a sip, "Of course I have a shikai, that's one of the ways to become a fukoutaichou, and no. Ukitake-taichou hasn't seen it, I've had no reason to show him the shikai for any reason, and he's never asked." She looked at him, "I don't see your concern, although I do thank you for the heads up Aizen-taichou."

"My concern is, is that some aren't very happy that you've rose in rank so vastly in speed. Although, Kaien-sama and Miyako-dono would be very pleased and proud of your accomplishments." He paused, noticing her slightly tense, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to, I've forgotten that it's so close to their deaths.."

She shook her head, "No no, Aizen-taichou." She looked up, seeing the sun high in the sky, then looked at the taichou, "I thank you for the tea, and the heads up, very much." She spoke, then stood, "If there isn't anything more you need to discuss, I'd very much like to go." She said, looking at him.

Aizen gave a seemingly playful frown, "Aw, Keiyori-chan, I sometimes get the feeling that you don't like spending time with me."

She faked a laugh, "Oh no, I very much enjoy your company, I just want to keep up with anything that happens in my division."

"Please, come visit me again soon. You seem… very different from others."

She noticed something changed in his voice, but ignored it, and simply bowed and left the 5th division. Keiyori shivered a bit, that man gave her the most uneasy feeling. Hinamori always spoke of him, how he was a perfect taichou.

Bull.

No one could be the perfect taichou, Keiyori knew Jushiro was a taichou, yet he wasn't perfect, he could mess up, and the fact that he had tuberculosis that would cause her to run the division, but she didn't hate the man for those factors, she was only reasoning that he was a normal shinigami. Aizen, on the other hand, was too good to be true, she never said anything, because no one ever had a bad word about him. She was afraid that if she spoke a bad word, everyone would instantly turn on her, so instead, she was the good girl.

"Well hey there Kei."

Her blood froze, another one… she turned and looked at the man, Gin Ichimaru. He walked up to her, "Not going to greet a taichou?"

She bowed, "Gomensai, Ichimaru-taichou, ohayo."

He placed his hand on her head, sending a slight shiver down her, "I was only kiddin Kei. Ya too up tight."

She looked up, "O-Of course, Ichimaru-taichou." She whispered.

His fox grin widen, "You're kinda cute when you're scared."

Her face turned red, and she looked, and he placed a hand on her head again, and leaned down, "_Kinda_, not enough for anyone to want ya though." He spoke as he walked away.

Her eyes slightly widen, 'What kind of threat was that?!' she thought turning to look at him walking away.


	5. Shikai's and Tea's

Hiya there! so sources told me that i've left a nice big question from the last chapter, that my dears will be answered in later chapters, because honestly, i didn't have a solid answer, but now i do so not to fear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori and Ansatsu

* * *

After shivering, Keiyori walked away, and headed to her division, and walked into Jushiro's office, the taichou was doing paper work when he looked up. "Oh, Kei, nice to see you back, you've been gone for some time."

She bowed a bit, "Gomensai, Ukitake-taichou, I had a long talk with Aizen-taichou, then I ran into Ichimaru-taichou." She spoke, sitting on the couch, looking off, Aizen's words starting to seep in.

"Is something wrong?" Jushiro asked, noticing the off distant look she had, "I'm sure Rukia will be fine."

"Huh? Oh no, it's not that, it's…" She didn't know how to word it, "Have you.. I don't know, haven't you every wondered what my shikai is?"

He blinked, "Now what brought this up Keiyori?"

"Um, nothing." She spoke smiling a bit, "Forgive me, I must not still be awake." She spoke waving a bit and going to her spot. She sat there, closing her eyes.

'-You're letting that man's words get to you, shin'ai naru.-'

'I know…' She opened her eyes, seeing Jushiro holding his tea, and another..

He sat down next to her handing one of the teas, "Now Kei, you know you shouldn't walk out."

She took the tea, blushing a bit, but looked down, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to."

"Now tell me, what's this nonsense?" He paused, "Would I be able to ask what Aizen wanted?"

"He said he's concerned over me." She spoke, leaning back, letting her free hand support her upper weight.

"Concern?"

"He said that not many people are happy that I rose in rank so fast, and that, well, some people believe that I don't have shikai."

"That's nonsense right there, you have to be able to have shikai to become fukoutaichou." He spoke, "True, I may have never seen it, but I believe you have one, you would never lie about your powers, rather you lack them or over use them." He said, now looking over to the girl, "It shouldn't be something to worry about Keiyori, if someone starts to give you trouble, I know you'll be able to handle them, but I'll always be there to back you up."

She smiled, "Ah, taichou, you're too kind." She spoke before taking a sip.

"Did you hear that?!"

"I know 'always there'!!"

Jushiro and Keiyori blinked, seeing and hearing Kiyone and Sentaro, instantly knowing that they were drunk, "So cute taichou!" Kiyone spoke, "You love Keiyori!"

Jushiro started to choke on his tea while his face went red. Keiyori didn't seem to notice and threw her tea on the two, "You idiots! Are you two drunk?! Damn it! I've harped on you two to stop getting drunk!" She spoke, kicking the two. Her eye twitched as Sentaro got up, putting an arm over her shoulder, "Now Kei." He started as she felt his breath caked with sake, "I know you're-"

She punched him in the face, making him fall back, then looked at him, "You two!" She growled slightly, "Get back to your post, and so help you if you're drunk tomorrow, I'll make sure to kick your asses!" She yelled as the two scampered away.

She gave a slight huff, scratching her forehead, "What am I going to do with those two?" She muttered, she then looked at Jushiro, his face seemed to be a bit red, "Oi, taichou, your face is a bit red."

Well that didn't help his issue, "What do you mean Kei?" He spoke a bit nervously.

She walked over, placing the back of her hand on his forehead, "You're not spiking a fever are you? Maybe you should get back inside…"

"Yes! That's it, I'm spiking a fever!" He spoke with a smile and got up, "Thank you for your concern Keiyori." He said quickly as he walked away.

Keiyori blinked, 'Now what was that all about?'

'-You're really stupid you know that?-'

'Oi! Ansatsu?! What's that suppose to mean?!'

'-My point proven. I'll let you figure it out.-'

She frowned a bit and crossed her arms, and then silently walked into her quarters.

* * *

I thought haveing Kiyone and Sentaro there would be a nice comic relief, and as sources has told me, Kieyori does have a short temper... i wonder if that's her flaw lol?


	6. News, and Betrayal?

So for the long wait, i kinda was lazy, that an it's exam time so, it's study time! haha.

Disclaimer: i own nothing of Bleach only Keiyori and Ansatsu

* * *

"Keiyori! Keiyori get up!" Jushiro spoke as her rushed into her room, "Keiyori!"

She shot up, looking at the man, "What is it taichou?" She spoke, almost a bit mad that the man had woken her up.

"Rukia." He spoke, not knowing how to break it to her, then figured that the blunt truth would do, "Rukia's punishment is that she's going to be sentenced… to death."

Keiyori now stood, "What?!" She yelled, knowing she really shouldn't.

"And not long ago, there's been a few intruders that have entered the Rukongai, we're going on alert for a while, into we figure why they're here." He spoke.

Yet Keiyori was still on the Rukia subject. "Sentenced to death?! Taichou! You said yourself that her punishment wouldn't be that severe, that she would be on probation, what crimes did she commit?!" She spoke in hysteria.

"Keiyori, please calm down," Jushiro spoke, holding his hands up, "Rukia transferred her shinigami powers to a human."

"That still shouldn't allow her to be sentenced to death!" Keiyori spoke, getting frustrated, "That's not fair!"

"I know it isn't Keiyori, I'm going to do everything I can, just please, stay calm and patient, for Rukia's sake."

She didn't want to, but she looked away, "Hai, taichou." She whispered.

"Now, I'm going to be out for a while," He said, as she now looked at him, "I have matters to attend to, I'll be back as soon as I can Keiyori, try not to kill anyone?"

She sighed, "I'll try, taichou."

"Good girl." he said as he waved and left her.

Keiyori ran her fingers through her hair, sighing a bit, 'What's going on?'

'-It's something bad, that's for sure. Shin'ai naru, stay calm and don't do anything reckless.-'

She started to get dress, 'I won't, Ansatsu, calm and careful, I got ya.' She then walked out, looking around, seeing Kiyone, "Oi, Kiyone?!"

She looked up, bowing once she saw Keiyori, "Hai, Kei-chan?!"

"Watch the division, I'll be back in a quick second." She spoke before disappearing out.

She just mainly walked, it was the only thing to clear her mind, she walked to the edges of the Seireitei, and looked at the 1st part of the Rukongai, the place of nobles. Keiyori gave as slight sigh, and didn't know much on this, that nothing was making sense, and quickly, disappeared.

* * *

She ran to Jushiro's sleeping quarters, and stopped, seeing a messenger jumping back. "What?! Aizen dead?! How? When?!"

Keiyori stopped, then looked to the messenger, then back to Jushiro, "Ukitake-taichou, Gomensai, I meant to tell you… but it seems someone beat me." She paused as he stepped out, still looking a bit tired, then looked at her, "There's also news, that the Ryouka have been described, three males, and one female. One male has glasses, and is considered a Quincy, Kyoraku-taichou has already had the second male taken in, and the third male, and orange headed boy has all ready taken out Kenpachi Zaraki-taichou, Ikkaku Madarame and Renji Abarai-fukoutaichou. The female has long orange hair, and is traveling with the Quincy boy."

Jushiro nodded, "Arigato Keiyori. Please, go on your own way for today, and stay out of trouble." He spoke.

Keiyori noticed something in his voice, and sighed, "Taichou, please, you keep telling me to not do something reckless, yet you're about to do something reckless aren't you?"

He slightly smiled, "Keiyori, I would never do any such."

She nodded and bowed a bit before leaving, she returned to her own quarters, and sighed. 'With Aizen gone, we're done one taichou. Yet something seems odd. Who would be able to kill someone like Aizen, he's a taichou, there was no evidence of a fight…' she sighed again, 'Maybe I'm over thinking these things.' she decided fresh air would help her.

Walking around the Seireitei, she turned a corner, and ran right into someone. She fell back.

"Oh! Are you okay?!" A male voice called.

She shook her head, then looked up. She was taken back, "Kaien.." She whispered.

"Huh?" The boy replied

She looked at him again, then realized his orange hair, 'That's the Ryouka..' she stood, "I'm fine, what's you name boy."

He seemed taken back, "Um.."

"I said your name! you're not suppose to hesitate to answer a fukoutaichou." She spoke,

"Um, Ichigo Kurosaki…"

'So he is the Ryouka.' She thought, "Why are you here in this section?"

"Uh.." Ichigo was hesitant, then shook his head, "Look, I want to find Rukia."

She was taken back and in an instant she had her sword at his neck, the red blade lightly against his neck. "Tell me why you're here, Ryouka."

Ichigo was taken back, but then growled, "You want her to die?! You're just going to stand there and let her die h-"

"Don't. Preach." She hissed, "You think I want my best friend to die?! What the hell do you think I am? Cold hearted? I can't go against orders, it's not like me. I want Rukia alive."

They both heard the other shinigami, "He's got to be over here." Ichigo got nervous.

Keiyori pulled her sword from his neck, then pointed to her right, "Take that way, it's the quickest to her cell."

"What?"

"Oh, sorry about this." She nicked him and he was taken back, "Hurry up boy, you have 11 taichou's and 11 fukoutaichou's to go through, hurry it up." She turned to the sound. "Chienji Ansatsu mono*." She whispered and her sword glowed a bit before Ichigo saw himself. She smiled, "I see, you don't want to lose anyone else, especially after loosing your mother."

Ichigo was taken back, "Um.. Thanks.. Wait what's your name?"

"Keiyori Shiba. Now hurry up!" She spoke pushing him to go. He just left as the men appeared, 'Make this good Ansatsu.'

'Ichigo' nodded and rushed forward, and she blocked his sword then pushed him back and he fled to the left, she looked at them, "What are you doing?! After him!" She screeched as the men ran after him. 'Ansatsu…' she thought before walking back to her quarters.

* * *

Chienji Ansatsu mono- Change Assassin, Ansatsu's Shikai ability.


	7. Acussations and Screams

I think i pretty much like this chapter, i think Byakuya and Gin might be a bit out of character, but i used also the bases of both the anime and manga since i read/watched both of them, and i'm sorry about time in this, since they never really do give anytime what so ever in the series.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach only Keiyori and Ansatsu

* * *

Keiyori didn't know how many days had passed since that incident, but she wasn't caring. So now, she sat on the couch within Jushiro's office, doing her own paper work while he did his own.

Jushiro glanced up, slightly amused, she was laying on the couch, on arm dangling over the side while her paper work was laying on the floor, and did her paper work just like that, he slightly shook his head, then went to resume to his own, when the door opened, and he looked up, seeing Gin Ichimaru, "Oh, hello Ichimaru-taichou."

Keiyori sat up as Gin walked in, his smile plastered, "Good day, Ukitake-taichou," Gin started off, "Ya know somthin' Ukitake-taichou, I really do hate bein' the bearer of bad news, but ya had to be told." He spoke as he pretended to frown.

This was were Keiyori tensed up, but Jushiro only was slightly confused, "Oh? What's happened Gin?"

"Well, there was an incident with the Ryouka a few days ago. Apparently, that Ichigo kid… there was two of him at the same time. Believe that?"

"Really? How was that even possible?"

"Don't know." His grin returned, "But we all think he was bein' helped. So there's got to be a traitor within us." He paused, "Truly sorry, but, rumor is, is that you're helping Jushiro."

"What?!" Keiyori spoke, now standing up.

Gin turned around, "Oh! Kei, I didn't even see ya over there." He smile grew, "Just thinkin' bout it, I mean, this kid is tryin' to save Rukia, and well, she is in the 13th division."

"Ukitake-taichou wouldn't do that." She spoke, "Besides, wouldn't that assumption put the whole division under watch, not just the taichou."

Gin's grin drew as wide as it could, "Quick to defend aren't ya Kei? Almost like you're takin' the blame."

She was taken back, then resumed herself, "I'm loyal to the Gotei 13, the 13th division and Ukitake-taichou, I wouldn't dare help those Ryouka."

Gin walked over to her, placing a hand on her head, making the girl freeze, "Loyal to that 13th division? Then ya loyal to Rukia Kuchiki? Ya know… you're father did swear to protect her didn't he? Ya just like him, you're probably on the same path as him.."

"Ichimaru-taichou, please, that's enough." Jushiro spoke, now standing up, "It's only a rumor, anyone within the 13th divisions could have helped, thank you for the heads up, Ichimaru-taichou."

Gin looked over to him and slightly frown, "I guess I got to go." He looked at Keiyori, her eyes slightly petrified, then whispered, "Treason is punishable by death, Kei." Then smiled and walked out, waving as he went.

Keiyori stood there, 'Does… does he know, was he there hiding when I did that?'

'-Shin'ai naru, calm down, please, he wasn't there, I can assure you..-'

"Keiyori?" Jushiro spoke, now seeing her start to stare off into space.

She looked over to him, "Huh? Did you ask me something Ukitake-taichou?"

"No, no, I was just wondering if something is wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine, I'm just fed up with this paper work." She spoke with a smile then went back to the couch.

She had no sooner hit the couch went two hell butterflies flew in, and Keiyori reached out, letting one of them land on her finger, while the other landed on Jushiro's shoulder. 'Attention all taichou's and fukoutaichou's, Rukia Kuchiki's execution date has been moved and will be held in 29 hours, this is the last and final move, that is all.'

Keiyori stood, not believing what she heard but looked over to Jushiro, who had the same shocked face as herself. Jushiro stood, "Keiyori, stay here please."

She was confused when he left, 'What?' then sat, 'what is he up to now…' she stood, 'well, he's not going to leave me out of the loop!'

'-should you really follow? He did ask you to stay.-'

'There are times and measures when a fukoutaichou has to disobey orders, this is one of those times.' she thought following his reitsu. She ended up in the 6th division.

Jushiro spotted Byakuya, "Byakuya, have you heard? Rukia's date has been moved."

Byakuya turned, his face unfazed, "Yes, I heard."

"well? Aren't you going to do anything? This is your sister that's going to be killed!" He spoke.

Byakuya shook his head, "This concerns the Kuchiki family." He spoke turning away and starting to walk.

Jushiro grabbed his arm, turning him around, "You're just going to walk away like that? Your own sister? Bya-" He let go as he started hacking.

Byakuya took a few steps back, "You should be more concerned on your own problems, Ukitake-senpai, and not that of others. You all ready lost a fukoutaichou, losing one more wouldn't and shouldn't bother you." he spoke walking away.

Jushiro looked up, 'You'd run up and hit him? Wouldn't you Kaien, you'd kick and scream, and do something to save Rukia… isn't that right Kaien.' He thought, and no sooner was he done, when he saw someone run past him.

"Hey! Kuchiki-taichou! You cold hearted bastard! That's you're sister you're talking about!" Keiyori screamed as she grabbed Byakuya's sleeve and turned him around.

'-Wait! Shin'ai naru think about what you're doing before yo-'

But it was too late, on reflexes alone, her hand went across Byakuya's face. She quickly realized what she had done, but didn't care, "You bastard! She only wants you to be proud of her! And you just leave her to die?! How can you-"

Byakuya grabbed her shirt and slammed her against the wall, Keiyori's eyes in fear. "Byakuya!" Jushiro spoke, "Let her go!"

Byakuya's grip tighten, "You… you better be glad that you are your father's child, because I should kill you right now."

Jushiro grabbed Byakuya's arm, "Byakuya, let her go!"

Byakuya released his grip and Keiyori slide down, trembling and full of fear, he really could have killed her.. "Be glad your taichou was here." He spoke before walking off.

She regained her breath. '-dumb girl!! I told you to just stay Shin'ai naru, are you okay?-'

"Keiyori, you dumb girl, I told you to just stay in the office." Jushiro spoke, kneeling down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Keiyori?"

If she wasn't so scared, she would have laughed on the similarity of Jushiro's and Ansatsu's scolding. She nodded, "G-Gomensai Ukitake-taichou… I…"

He patted her head, "You're fine Keiyori, don't worry, let's get back." he spoke, helping the girl up, and they made their way back to the division.


	8. Ending It All

**This is kinda long... i guess. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori and Ansatsu.**

* * *

The next day, Keiyori knew what was going on, and she knocked on Jushiro's quarters, "Ukitake-taichou… we're going to be late." She spoke, her eyes not fully open and the emotionless starting to scare the on looking third seats.

Jushiro opened the door, and looked at her, and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't look like that Keiyori."

She looked up at him, "Why not?" She choked out, as the tears started to come, "Ru… Rukia's going to die today."

"I've got something, don't worry Keiyori." he spoke, trying his best to give her some hope. "I've got something that can stop this, you just have to have some trust in me, Keiyori."

She felt her tears start to disappear, and looked at him in amazement, "Ukitake-taichou… you mean you're… going against.."

He nodded, "I've all ready tried the Central 46, but they turned my request down, so now it's resorted to this. Please Keiyori, I trust you not to tell. I'll catch up soon, I promise."

She choked back a few sobs, "I did it." She spoke, "I helped the Ryouka… I'm-"

He patted the girl's head and wipped a few tears, "Now Keiyori, that isn't like you to cry over this. I had a feeling you'd do something like that, especially after you were bold enough to slap Byakuya." He smiled.

She sniffled a bit before nodding. "I'll… I'll go, that way… nothing looks too strange, they'll just think you're not feeling well."

"That's a girl." He spoke, rubbing the girl's head, "I'll be there as soon as I can." He spoke before taking his hands off her shoulders and walked back in.

The fukoutaichou stood there for a few moments then looked at the two third seats, "I trust you guys as well, to watch him." She spoke with her goofy smile.

Kiyone hugged her, "You bet Kei!"

Keiyori hugged back then quickly went off. She easily caught up to Shunsui and Nanao, and she walked with them to the execution grounds, Shunsui looked at Keiyori, "Jushiro sick?"

"Um, kinda, he's still going to come." She spoke, knowing the bond Shunsui and Jushiro had, she would guess that Jushiro told him.

Shunsui nodded, "That's good."

Before long the three were on the execution site, along with the 1st, 2nd and 4th division's fukoutaichou, Isane Kotetsu. Keiyori also saw Rukia and her heart hit the ground, 'Rukia… she doesn't deserve this at all..'

'-I know shin'ai naru, I know.-'

Rukia's last request practically broke Keiyori's heart as well, especially since she knew Yamamoto had no intent on letting the Ryouka live..

The Sokyoku was released, taking the form of a phoenix.

'If it wasn't Rukia that was being executed, I would say that it looks amazing..' Keiyori thought bitterly. Yet as it started at her, Keiyori hoped for some miracle, that the boy, Ichigo, would appear, that Jushiro would come.. And for once in her life, her wish was granted.

Ichigo stood there, blocking the phoenix with his sword, and Keiyori's heart leapt, and she was also amazed, 'It's said that the Sokyoku is of a hundred zanpakuto's, this kid… is blocking it like it's nothing.' A small smile escaped her lips. But it disappeared as the phoenix backed up, and then started forward.

A rope tied against it's neck and then crashed into the ground, Keiyori saw Jushiro, and then she watched as Shunsui jumped back and she watched them destroy the Sokyoku. Keiyori smiled, then noticed that Renji was running away, with Rukia in his arms.

"All fukoutaichou's after him!" Soi Fon yelled.

Keiyori looked at Jushiro, and he looked at her, she then smiled. Isane, Chojiro, and Marechiyo all rushed at Renji, Keiyori, on the other hand, stood in between them. "Forgive me," She spoke, taking a fighting stance, holding to her hilt.

"Bite Gonryumaru." Chojiro spoke.

"Run Itegumo." Isane commanded.

"Crush Gegetsuburi." He yelled.

Again, Keiyori asked for forgiveness before running at them, she let go of her hilt and dodged Chojiro's slash and hit him in the jaw, then quickly turned, kicking Isane in the stomach, she then did a round about kick in Marechiyo's face and stood for a moment. She then noticed the present behind her and went to attack when it was Ichigo who stopped the attacker, which would have been Byakuya.

She was taken back, "Ichigo.."

He smiled a bit, "Consider this payback for last time, Keiyori Shiba." He spoke glancing back at her.

She smirked, "All right then, Kurosaki." She then backed up a bit, then glanced over, seeing Jushiro being dragged off by Shunsui, Nanao following and then Yamamoto following too. She then froze.. That reitsu… 'It can't be his… he's…' she took off.

For a brief second she felt Sosuke Aizen's reitsu, but that couldn't be could it… then she stopped, she remembered when she spared with him once. 'That's right… his zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu… it's ability… is..' Her eyes widen, 'God damnit! How could I be so stupid!' She screamed in her head and started to run, 'It's complete hypnosis, he's had us all fooled, I should have known that when Ansatsu was able to take his form and thoughts, I should have realized, but why would Aizen want Rukia executed, why… what is he up too..'

'-I remember briefly, shin'ai naru, that he wanted to become stronger, that he wanted to become greater than the gods themselves.-'

Again, she stopped, and bit her thumb, this wasn't good. She stopped, feeling Kumamura energy start to fade, then she felt… "Aizen!" She hissed now running faster than she thought she could to the spot. She started to gain to the top of the cliff, and reached the top, staring at the scene.

Kumamura was on the ground, as with Ichigo, Renji, and Keiyori saw Rukia holding her wounded brother up, plus the other Ryouka, a large man with a woman on his shoulder and someone else she didn't know, along with Gin and Tousen.

Aizen turned now noticing the girl, "Keiyori-dono, how nice of you to join."

She growled, "You traitor!" She yelled, "All of you! Gin, Tousen!" She rushed forward, drawing her sword, going straight for Aizen, he dodged her, "Chienji Ansatsu mono!" She whispered, and Aizen just did managed to dodge… himself.

He smiled a bit, "Oh, how interesting Keiyori, you're shikai, I must say, I'm flattered."

"Don't be!" She yelled, and Ansatsu disappeared and she rushed forward, taking another slash, but this time he grabbed her sword, and pulled her closer to him.

"You wouldn't be keen on telling me how your zanpakuto works would you?"

She growled, "All I'm going to say, is that the moment I got your blood, I got everything.."

His smiled a bit more, "So that's why you never trusted me… That could be a problem on my account, knowing everything about me?"

She pulled on her sword making him draw blood and her eyes widen… "You… You bastard… You want to.." She stopped feeling a pain in her chest.

Aizen let go of her sword, his own within the girl's chest, and he could feel her heart beating against the blade. "Looks like I missed, but you'll soon bleed out." he spoke pulling his sword out.

Keiyori fell back, her eyes starting to fade.

'-SHIN'AI NARU!!-'

"KEIYORI!!"

Those voices… she gave a soft smile, those voices, she picked out three… Ichigo's… Rukia's… and Jushiro's…

She hit the ground, seeing briefly that Yoruichi and Soi Fon held Aizen still. "This is the end," Yoruichi spoke, "You have nowhere to run.."

Aizen smiled a bit, and then Yoruichi knew something was wrong, "Soi Fon! Move!" She spoke as she turned, grabbing Keiyori and moving back.

"Y.. Yoruichi…" Keiyori spoke, tasting the metallic lust in her mouth, "Yoruichi…"

She looked down, seeing the blood and the wound, "Keiyori, you're going to be okay…"

Her eyes faded, and finally, everything was going black… 'Ukitake-taichou… Rukia… forgive me..'


	9. His Side

**Well, i thought that this was a cute chapter. I noticed that throught the whole story, Jushiro and Keiyori haven't really interacted a lot, that and besides a brief two lines, we never get to see anyting on Jushiro's part, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothign of Bleach, only Keiyori and Ansatsu.**

* * *

Jushiro sat out side, his legs dangling over the edge of his walk way. The summer air felt relaxing, especially since he had spent the last few weeks inside because of his cough.

"Ukitake-taichou!"

He head turned to the side, seeing Keiyori running down quickly, and stopped, resting her hands on her legs, trying to catch her breath. He noticed that she was scratched up a bit, a few scratches on her cheeks, arms, legs and her shoulder seemed to be grazed. "Oh, Keiyori, it's nice to see you." He honestly meant it.

Keiyori, it being almost 20 years since her parents death, was still an unseated officers. Jushiro wondered why, but he never made any arguments, and he appreciated that she would try to visit him at least once a week, yet before he was cooped up inside for his recent sick episode, he hadn't seen her for… almost two months.

She finally caught her breath, "Ukitake-taichou.. May… may I join you?"

He nodded, "Of course Keiyori, no need to ask."

She sat down on her knees, but faced him and held a piece of paper out to him, "Ukitake-taichou… I know… it's too soon, but.."

Well, to be honest, Jushiro was taken back, he gently took the paper, scanning it and looked at the girl, "Keiyori…"

She bowed, "Please Ukitake-taichou! I'd be honored if you would allow me to try to become your fukoutaichou, I know it's been such a short time since Kaien-sama's death, and that you wouldn't care for another fukoutaichou, but I've been training hard, I promise not to let you or the 13th division, if I don't pass… but that won't be an option!" She looked up, "Please Ukitiake-taichou, I know this seems to be begging, but I want to follow in his footsteps!"

Jushiro saw in her eyes, something he hadn't seen in anyone's eyes in a long time, true determination. He gave a slight sigh and stood up walking off to his office. Keiyori was taken back, but looked down, 'I should have known that Ukitake-taichou wouldn't sign it… I'm not even a seated officer.'

She then saw a piece of paper in front of her, and she looked up, seeing Jushiro kneeling down, holding the signed paper. She took the paper, "Ukitake-taichou…"

He smiled and patted her head, "I myself would feel greatly honored if you were to become my fukoutaichou, Keiyori." He smiled, "You seem to be training hard enough to want what you want." He spoke chuckling lightly, before wiping some of the blood off her cheek, "As your wounds tell me anyway."

Keiyori lunged forward, tackling the pale taichou, "Domo arigato Ukitake-taichou! Arigato!" She spoke, hugging the man, "I promise, you won't regret it! Promise! Arigato!!!" She spoke before getting up and running off.

Jushiro still was on the ground, his face, beat red, full of shock and confusion. She had lunged at him without any hesitation what so ever… More or so, she hugged him…

Shunsui looked at the taichou, chuckling, "Oi, what did you do to make Keiyori tackle you like that?"

He looked up at his friend, "I gave her permission to take the exam for fukoutaichou.."

Shunsui seemed taken back, "Really?" he then laughed, "Looks like the kid is just like Kaien huh?"

Jushiro sat up, laughing with his friend, then trailed off. Something felt off, or actually, something felt right. His face felt hot, and something told him that it wasn't his fever this time…

* * *

"Just give her time, she's in critical condition. I've done everything I can for her, the rest is in her own hands."

Unohana-taichou had told Jushiro that almost two weeks ago, yet he still sat right by the bed, over looking the girl. Keiyori was pale, the mask supplying her oxygen seem to let her breath easily, yet once she would wake up, her breathe wouldn't come to her so easily.

From what he had been told, she had just moved slightly to the left, making Aizen's sword plunge into her chest, hitting her sternum, practically shattering part of it, and just barely missed her heart. She had surgery to fix the sternum bone, and to stop the bleeding, but Retsu placed her in a coma only meant for a few days, yet after a week, Retsu discovered that Keiyori's body literally shut down. Of course, that news didn't settle with Jushiro, even with Retsu's explination that it was only how Keiyori's body was dealing to heal herself.

Jushiro sighed, running one of his hands through his hair, "Wake up Keiyori, if only for a second, just to let me know that you're all right…" he whispered. Jushiro would never deny now, what he would have denied a long time ago, that he was in love with the girl. The determination that gleamed in her eyes, her smile could bring the dead back to life, and she was caring to everyone.

Yet. Yet he knew that it would never happen. Just like the crush he had in the academy days, it would only be a crush and nothing more. He wouldn't blame her either, besides her set back with her temper, she had a good amount of men after her. She may have not been as out going or big busted as Rangiku, but she had her own aurora around her that no one could refuse her presence, not even he could..

His train of thought was snapped out when he looked up, seeing Shunsui next to him, staring at the girl, "Still not woken up?" Shunsui spoke, then glanced down, seeing Jushiro's hand holding onto Keiyori's tightly. "She'll wake up soon." He spoke placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, slightly smiling.

Jushiro noticed that Shunsui had seen his hand, and pulled his hand back, in all his life, the only thing he kept hidden from Shunsui was the feeling he harbored for the girl.

Shunsui smiled, "Jushiro, I can read you like a book, I've known since your face was beat red after she tackled you."

Well, his face went beat red, "Shun… sui.."

Shunsui patted the man's back, "She's a good kid, you're a good guy, I don't see the harm."

"yeah but…"

"Age really shouldn't matter in love." He then grabbed his friends head, "You should really tell her."

"What?! I couldn't! How would I even be able to anyway?!" Jushiro spoke as his face continued to heat up.

Shunsui smiled, "Like this! OI!! NANAO!!" He yelled.

Jushiro's ears hurt slightly, "Hey, Shunsui, you're going to wake Keiyori…"

Shunsui ignored him as Nanao walked in. Then without missing a beat Shunsui swept up Nanao, hugging the girl, "Oh, Little Nanao-chan! I love you so-"

His 'confession' was interrupted by the book that Nanao had smacked him in the face with. "Taichou, please! Put me down." Nanao spoke, as Shunsui let the girl go, holding his face.

Nanao looked at Jushiro, then Keiyori, "She still hasn't woken up? The Ryouka are going to be leaving soon, the orange headed boy was wondering if she was up…" Nanao spoke more to herself.

Shunsui now seemed normal, although the slight red mark was still present. He then placed a hand on Nanao, "How about we leave? Jushiro?"

Jushiro looked over, "No, no. I'll stay here a bit longer, I'll see you two later." He spoke waving a bit.

Shunsui nodded and lead Nanao out, but looked back at Jushiro, "Just remember what I told you, just tell her."

Jushiro smiled, "Yes, I'll just remember to make sure that she doesn't have anything to harm me with in her hands."

Shunsui smiled before walking out and closing the door, letting Jushiro's eyes go back to Keiyori. He never realized how long her hair was, reaching to her mid back at least, and he noticed the slight pain looked face… something that was different, for the past few days she had a peaceful look..

Her eyes opened a bit, staring into the ceiling.

Jushiro's heart seemed to stop, before pounding in his chest, "Keiyori?" He wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep.

His voice picked up in her ears, and she looked over, "U..Ukitake… taichou.."

He gave a sigh of relief, although her voice seemed so horsed and strained, she was still alive. "Oh, Keiyori, thank god that you're okay…"

Yet she seemed to be so confused, "Wha… what happened…" She noticed how short her breath was, and how much pain was coming into realization, and she winced a bit, "My… chest.."

Jushiro stood up, he had to find Retsu, to let her know, "Keiyori, I'll get Unohana-taichou, please, stay awake." He spoke softly before leaving her.

She tried so hard to catch her breath but it was useless without being in pain, she was also trying to recall what happened… 'That's right… Aizen took a good stab at me…'

'-dumb, dumb girl! How stupid can you honestly be?! Getting hurt so easily!-'

She smiled a bit, 'It's nice to hear your voice, Ansatsu.'

'-as is yours, shin'ai naru.-'

Her eyes wandered over to the door, where Retsu and Jushiro stood. Retsu walked swiftly to the girl's side, "Keiyori, dear, what hurts?"

Keiyori took a breath, "My chest… it hurts… to breath.."

Retsu nodded, "I would have guessed so, Keiyori, you're going to need to lie still for a few more days, the wound is still trying to heal. As of your chest, I'll give you some more morphine to dull the pain, all right?" She spoke, although she was all ready placing the medicine within the I.V. Retsu looked at the girl before moving some of her bangs, "You gave everyone a scare, especially your taichou."

Keiyori's eyes closed a bit, "Gomensai… I didn't… mean too.." She spoke opening her eyes. She then realized something, 'Ansatsu, we need to talk to Yamamoto-soitaichou, what we saw…'

'-it will wait until you are able to move and talk without being in pain, and even if you were to ask Ukitake-taichou, he'd ask the same.-'

Keiyori noticed Retsu had left, and Jushiro was in his same spot, "Ukitake-taichou… you can go.. I know the 13th division.."

"No, no." He spoke a bit quickly, "Kiyone and Sentaro are on the job, besides…" He dropped it.

"Gomensai… I never meant to worry…"

He leaned over, gently rubbing her head, "Please Keiyori, even if you tripped over your own feet I'd worry."

If should could, she would have laughed, but the pain stopped her and she only smiled, "that… does seem like you… Ukitake-taichou."

"Jushiro." he spoke, "Keiyori, it's too much to call me with such formalities, especially with enough strain, just refer to me as my first name, please."

She seemed a bit taken back but nodded, "all.. All right, Jushiro."

He smiled to himself, and again, took her hand in his, "A lot of people have been wanting to visit you."

She smiled again, "I bet… you've been the big… bad guy… and kept them out…"

He couldn't believe how she was joking lightly, even though her eyes showed so much pain, and his grip tighten, "You're so cruel, Keiyori, I would never do such a thing…" he noticed how her eyes were becoming heavy, the morphine must have been running through her body quickly.. "Keiyori, why don't you go back to sleep, you look exhausted."

"how… long have I been out?" She whispered.

"About two weeks."

"And I'm still tired…." She spoke, her eyes slightly closing before drifting off to sleep.

Jushiro couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He was so thankful that she was alive, that she was awake… He stood up, leaning over and before he knew it, his lips pressed against her forehead.


	10. Informed

Ugh! i'm so sorry it's taken so long for this update, but i kinda got a writers block, but here you go! the begining seems a bit off and the time doens't really seem expalianed and it's short but... oh well haha.

Disclaimer: i own nothing of Bleach only Keiyori and Ansatsu

* * *

It didn't seem long, but if felt like a life time before Keiyori could get out. She had been able to sit up in the bed, but she could notice her change. Her breath seemed to come harder, every breath in seemed like a stab in the chest. For Jushiro's sake, she hid it. There was no need for anyone to worry about her, all she needed, was to see soitaichou.

Keiyori then stood at Jushiro's door, she didn't like going to the division alone, so she knew without a doubt Jushiro would come if she asked, she knocked on his door. "Ukitake-taichou?" She spoke.

Jushiro opened the door, looking at the girl, "Oh, Keiyori? Is something wrong?" He asked that a lot lately, especially since he could see the pain in her eyes. She couldn't fool him.

"Um, no, but I was wondering if you'd come to the 1st division with me? I need to talk to Yamamoto-soitaichou, and I… really don't like going there by myself.." She now looked down, being a bit embarrassed to ask like a child..

Jushiro only smiled, "Of course Keiyori, I wouldn't mind seeing sensei anyway." He spoke as he took a step out.

Keiyori moved aside and was taken back as he lead the way and she followed, "Um, thank you, Ukitake-taichou…"

"No problem Keiyori, now what do you need from sensei?"

"Um…" She looked down, "I'm sorry Ukitake-taichou, but I rather only explain it once.."

He was slightly taken back, but nodded, "Oh, I understand, don't worry Keiyori." He paused, "How are you feeling?"

She looked up, almost forgetting that he would ask that, "Oh! There's nothing to worry about Ukitake-taichou, I'm perfectly fine, matter of fact, I'm going to start training soon, so there's nothing to worry about! I promise!" She spoke, slightly ranting..

He only gave a slight laugh as they walked into the 1st division barracks. It was then that Keiyori started to panic, how in the world was she going to explain this all? She didn't know..

'-Shin'ai naru, how about I do all the talking?-'

'No… I mean, I will, but when I call you out, please come in your true form, I know I don't ask much, but…'

'-I understand, shin'ai naru.-'

She then stood in front of Yamamoto-soitaichou, and instantly hit to her knee, showing her respect, to not only him, but to her own taichou.

Yamamoto sat in his chair, "Shiba-fukoutaichou, it seems you've recovered quiet well. Jushiro says you have something to tell me? Stand up, Keiyori Shiba."

Keiyori did as she was told, "Yamamoto-soitaichou, I." She paused then took a breath, "My zanpakuto, Ansatsu, please, his shikai ability, it is an advantage to us all, and I've found something about former taichou Sosuke Aizen."

Both Yamamoto and Jushiro looked surprised, and Keiyori took her sword out, "Ansatsu mean's assassin. I take it as a blessing for myself, seeing as I don't like to kill, but rather protect. Anyway, for his ability to come to help, I need just one drop of blood from the person, with that blood I know everything of that person, their past, memories, personalities… and in our case, plans." She stuck the blade within the floor, "Chienji Ansatsu mono." She whispered.

It was there that in front of herself and Keiyori, a tall, lean man was seen, clad in all black with a red belt and a dark blue mask covering his lower half of his face, emerald green eyes pierced out from black chin length shaggy hair. He knelt down, "Yamamoto-soitaichou, I am Ansatsu, shin'ai naru's zanpakuto. As she has stated, I'm able to learn of all plans, it makes it easier for my shin'ai naru to plan a strategy for our opponent." He looked back to Keiyori and she nodded. They watched him change and stand up, as Sosuke Aizen, catching all but Keiyori off guard. He continued, "Aizen's plan is horrible. He took what was known as the Hogyoku from Rukia Kuchiki, with this, he will use it one a town that has immense reitsu to create the Royal Key, and with it, enter the King's palace." he changed back to his normal form, "The town he plans to use, is Karakura Town."

There was a bit silence before Yamamoto stood up, taking Keiyori back and making her take a step back, but Jushiro put a hand on her shoulder. "Keiyori Shiba!" Yamamoto spoke, "Is this zanpakuto speaking the truth?!"

She felt Yamamoto's reitsu spike up and she was barely able to speak, "H-Hai, Yamamoto-soitaichou…"

He sat down, the room returning to normal, and Keiyori called Ansatsu back, and sheathed her sword, and dared to speak, "We have until winter before the Hogyoku fully awakens… Yamamoto-soitaichou.."

"Then what are you standing here for?! You should be training! Building up your strength, I will alert all taichou's immediately, Shiba-fukoutaichou, you may go."

Keiyori nodded, then bowed, she glanced over to Jushiro before he nodded for her to go and she quickly stepped out and left to the 13th division barracks. As she entered, she didn't feel any better, although she had told valuable information, the future didn't seem so bright.


	11. Nighttime Conversation

Hello hello. I might as well get one published before the new semester starts!

Dislcaimer: I own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori and Ansatsu

* * *

Keiyori was slammed against the wall. Blood ran down the sides of her face, and even over her right eye. Her arms and legs had large scratched, and she felt like she was suffocating, but she got up, holding onto her hilt. "A….Again!" She spoke, her whole body heaving and exhausted.

Ikkaku Madarame looked at her, his sword resting on his shoulder. Ikkaku was, besides Zaraki Kenpachi, the strongest shinigami the Seireitei had, so he could understand why she would come to him. But this. This was pathetic. She was obviously down for the count, but he hadn't been sparing with her for over two minutes, this wasn't Keiyori Shiba he had fought before, oh no, this new kid was pathetic. He sheathed his sword, taking Keiyori and the others back, "Call it quits." He spoke, turning his back.

Keiyori was still in shock then growled, "You! Don't turn your back on me! Don't tell me when to quit! Get back here!" She screamed, then found herself on the ground, clutching her chest, coughing and trying to catch her breath. 'Damn this wound! Damn it all to hell!' She screamed in her head.

Ikkaku looked at her, then walked forward, he refused to fight her like this. If he had known she would be relentless, which in some degree he found worthy, he wouldn't have said yes, but Ikkaku Madarame NEVER passed up a good fight, or so he thought it was going to be one.

He then stopped, outside of the 13th division, turning around and seeing Yumichika holding the collapsed girl. "Ikkaku, how unappealing that you just left her there." Yumichika slightly scolded his friend.

"Yeah, well, I thought it would be better to get Kiyone or someone from her division. The damn girl is being stupid." Ikkaku spoke, "She use to be a better fighter than this, now she's just pathetic."

Yumichika walked passed him, going into the 13th division, but Ikkaku followed, "You do know that Aizen put his sword through her?"

"Yeah, I know, but I mean 'pathetic' as in she won't quit."

Yumichika now looked at him with a side ways glance since it was always Ikkaku who wouldn't quit.

Ikkaku saw that look, but before he could retaliate, Jushiro noticed the pair, "Ikkaku, Yumichika? What brings-" he stopped mid sentence, seeing the exhausted, bleeding girl. Yumichika laughed a bit, "It seems Kei-chan went through intensive training with Ikkaku over here, we thought we should at least help her out by bringing her back to her room…"

Ikkaku didn't like the sugar coating, " 'Intensive training' my ass," he spoke more to Yumichika, almost ignoring Jushiro, "She didn't even last two minutes, she isn't the Keiyori Shiba that's put me in the 4th barracks." he spoke now walking off.

Jushiro blinked a bit, now when did that ever happen? He then focused on Keiyori, "Thank you, Yumichika, for bringing her back, I'll take her." He spoke as Yumichika now shifted the girl from him to Jushiro, and Jushiro noticed how light the girl was.

Before leaving, Yumichika glanced at Keiyori, then to Jushiro, "Ukitake-taichou, I'd watch her, she seems to be pushing the limits to her training patterns. She seems not to care about how dangerous it is if her wound was to reopen.." He then sighed, "But she's always like that, no wonder she gets along with most 11th squad members." He then waved and left the taichou with the girl.

Jushiro sighed, then walked back to her quarters, 'What have you done know Keiyori? Pushing yourself isn't the way to get stronger, you'll only kill yourself.'

As he came in her room, he noticed her breathing patterns, short breath, deep breath, deep breath, short, and it would repeat. He laid her down on her futon and sighed, he had to get some sense into the girl when she woke up. "Troublesome as your father." he spoke before getting up and leaving the girl.

* * *

It was only a matter of hours that she woke up, wiping some of the blood off her, she went into her own private bathroom and washed up, and changed into her cotton pajama pants and a tank top. Keiyori looked out, noticing the night sun was out, and she sighed, then winced. 'Damn it, my chest…' She couldn't help but to kick the wall, but then jumped up and down holding her foot, 'Stupid move! Stupid move!'

She stopped, hearing a slight cough. Walking out of the bathroom and the quarters, she saw Jushiro sitting on the floor of the pathway that connected her and his quarters. "Ukitake-taichou?" She spoke now coming up to him, slightly worried that his tuberculosis might be acting up again.

He looked up, smiling at her, "Ah, Keiyori, I didn't mean to wake you up, I was just out here thinking."

She shook her head, looking down at him, "Oh, no." She paused, "Um, may I join you, Ukitake-taichou?"

He nodded, and patted the empty space beside him, "I would very much appreciate your company Keiyori, and 'Jushiro' is fine."

Keiyori didn't know why, but she felt her face heat up, "Um… o-okay." She spoke sitting next to him, her legs hanging over the side, where else his were crossed.

"Keiyori," Jushiro spoke after a minute of silence, "I think you need to re-evaluate your training methods."

That took her back, but she looked down, "Ikkaku said I was pathetic." She spoke.

"No you're not." Jushiro quickly retorted, "You're recovering."

"I'm pathetic." she restated, "I'm not suppose to succumb after two minutes, if that." She clenched the edge of the floor, "I'm suppose to be fukoutaichou, and yet Ikkaku was able to defeat me so easily."

Jushiro placed his hand on top of her head, "Keiyori, you're recovering. No one said you'd be back to your old fighting self like that." He spoke snapping his two fingers, "If that were true, well, I would be fighting as if I didn't have tuberculosis now would I?" He took his hand off her head, and looked up at the half moon, "I don't expect you to be to your old self Keiyori, take all the time you need to recover."

"But we don't have time, Jushiro, the battle comes at the winter, we only have five months before winter, _five months_." She stressed. "How am I suppose to protect you if I can't last two minutes."

Jushiro laughed softly, "Is that it?"

Keiyori blinked, " 'is that it'? Jushiro! How could you say such a thing! You're taichou of the 13th division, you're not really suppose to fight, none of the taichou's are, as a fukoutaichou, our main job is to protect our taichou."

"Well what a silly rule." Jushiro spoke, smiling at the girl, "I don't ever expect you to protect me, I'm fully capable of that myself, I may be much older than you, but that doesn't mean I can't defend myself now does it?"

Keiyori was full heartedly taken back and looked down, her cheeks slightly pink, "G-Gomensai.." She spoke, "I didn't mean anything to it, I was just stating what I was told.."

Jushiro only ruffled the girl's head, "Well, I must say, it is nice to know that someone has my back."

Keiyori softly chuckled, "I believe Kyoraku-taichou has your back as well, Jushiro." She looked down, "I guess I should say sorry."

"For what?"

"Not showing, or at least telling, about Ansatsu."

Jushiro shook his head, "No, no. I find it quite all right, I mean, you've yet to see my shikai, let alone bankai. We'll call it evens."

Keiyori smiled, "Ah, Jushiro, you're too good." She spoke, "It's no wonder so many people try to make sure they get this division."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" He was interested in her response.

She now looked up, her eyes focusing off else where. "Well, this is over all a nice division, nice aurora, comrades, and humble living quarters. Yet, I think most people come because of you. Unlike most taichou's, you're kind, caring, you don't yell too often, not that I've seen anyways, and you're very understanding." She now closed her eyes, giving a soft yawn, "I'm surprised you don't have a wife or at least a girlfriend Jushiro." She stood up stretching, "I'm going to go to bed, please Jushiro, don't be long staying up."

"All… alright." Jushiro managed to speak, watching the girl leave, then off into the distant, he covered his face with one of his hand.

If only he could tell her.


	12. Kiss

Okay, so i'm trying to keep with the plot, but also have a sub-plot (thank you AP Lit for creative writing tips) and I kinda like how i turned this out, I'm not usually a big fan for pairings, but i think Shunsui and Nanao are kinda sorta really cute together... ANYWAY!!! To the story!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach only Keiyori, Ansatsu and Shiika.

* * *

Keiyori, a few days later, walked down the hall ways of the division, she had lacked the harshness of her training as Jushiro asked kindly of her to do so. She now dressed like any other shinigami attire, long sleeve, pants, yet kept boots and the obi stash.

"Shiba-fukoutaichou! Shiba-fukoutaichou!"

Keiyori blinked and turned around, seeing Rukia, and the Ryouka girl, Orihime if she recalled correctly. She smiled, "Oi, Rukia-chan, I told you not to use such formalities with me."

Rukia bowed, "Gomensai Shiba-fukoutaichou!"

Keiyori pushed her head down, slightly scowling, "No. Formalities!" she paused, looking over to Orihime. "Um, Orihime right?"

"Huh?! Oh yes! Orihime Inoue!" She spoke bowing, "N-Nice to meet you!"

Keiyori nodded and smiled a bit, "Keiyori Shiba, fukoutaichou of the 13th division, Kei will do." She then looked at Rukia, "So Rukia, what brings you and Orihime here?"

Rukia now looked down, "Um, well, I was wondering if you would be able to open the training grounds in the back of the division… so Orihime and I could train for this upcoming winter." Rukia looked up, seeing Keiyori blinking. "Um! But if you can't that's fine! I understand if you can't Kei-chan!"

Keiyori patted her head, "Oh no, no. Rukia, go on and head there, I'm just going to run it by Ukitake-taichou, just to let him know that you're there."

Rukia bowed, "Domo arigato Shiba-fukoutaichou!" She spoke as she then took Orihime's hand and ran off.

Keiyori noticed as Rukia ran off, that a true smile was plastered on her face, something she hadn't seen since Kaien has died. Keiyori paused, looking up, 'Now that I think about it… their deaths are coming up in a few days, I should probably go get the something..' She then shook her thoughts and walked on, going to Jushiro's office. She knocked lightly before entering. "Oi, Ukitake-taichou?"

He looked up, seeing Keiyori and smiled. "Keiyori, what brings you here?"

She closed the door, "Sorry, but I just wanted to let you know that I gave Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue permission to use the training grounds behind the division."

Jushiro blinked, "Rukia?"

"Yes, she and Orihime wish to get ready for the winter battle." Keiyori smiled a bit, "Rukia seems close to Orihime, so I couldn't say no."

Jushiro nodded, "Well, I trust your judgments Keiyori, you should know that by now, so, I'm alright with it."

She bowed, "Thank you taichou." She turned to leave, then stopped, "Oh, taichou? I'm going to be at the 5th division, I promised to help Shiika with the overloading paperwork."

"Shiika?" That named seemed new to his mind.

"Yes, 5th division's 3rd seat." She spoke, smiling a bit, "I promised to help him as soon as I could."

"oh, okay." He spoke smiling a bit, "Don't stay out too late."

She laughed, "I'm helping him with paperwork taichou, I'm not going out on a date with him!" She spoke before waving and leaving.

Jushiro sat back in his chair, what was he feeling right now? The feeling that wanted him to follow her. He sighed, 'That just makes you seem like a stalker Jushiro.' He thought aimlessly to himself.

"Oi! Jushiro~!"

He looked up, seeing Shunsui, "Oh, Shunsui! You were suppose to come weren't you?" He spoke, completely forgetting that the two always went out for a drink, although Jushiro preferred tea, around this time of day.

Shunsui looked at his friend, "What's got you bothered?"

"Huh?! What are you talking about!? I'm perfectly fine!"

Shunsui sighed, "You're bad at lying. Still Keiyori?"

Jushiro hung his head in defeat, but didn't say anything, which Shunsui didn't need to ask, "Still haven't told her?"

Jushiro sunk lower.

Shunsui patted his friend's back then dragged him out, "Well! Let's not be so grieving here!" He stopped, "Watch Jushiro, you don't have to tell her! Nanao-chan!" He spoke spotting his fukoutaichou, along with Keiyori and Shiika, a young looking man with brown chin length hair and green eyes.

Nanao looked over, while Keiyori and Shiika stopped and watched as Nanao walked over.

"Is something wrong Kyoraku-taichou?" Nanao asked, book in hand..

Shunsui smiled, "Nothing's wrong my little Nanao-chan!" He then kissed her cheek, making Nanao's face as red as Renji Abarai's hair.

Jushiro waited for Nanao to hit Shunsui, but she fumed, "Taichou!" then she turned and walked away back to Keiyori and Shiika.

Shunsui looked at his friend, "See? That easy."

He sighed, maybe getting advice from Shunsui wasn't the best option…

Keiyori, on the other hand slinked her arm around Nanao's shoulders, "Oi, Nanao, how come you never told me?!"

Nanao's face returned red. "K-Keiyori! That's not funny!" She spoke noticing the girl laughing.

Shiika only chucked, and Keiyori smiled, "I'm not trying to be funny, but the way you acted when Kyoraku-taichou kissed your cheek. What would have happened if you kissed your lips?!"

Shiika placed a hand on Keiyori's shoulder, "Oi, Kei-chan, don't tease Ise-chan like that. What if your taichou had done that?"

She instantly laughed, "Ukitake-taichou? No, no. Taichou would never do that! He's more mature then Kyoraku-taichou!"

Nanao got a slight idea. She knew that Jushiro had, as Kyoraku called it, a 'crush' on Keiyori, and began to tease her. "Oi, but what if he did?"

Keiyori blinked a bit, and her cheeks turned pink, but smiled, "That wouldn't happen, so there's no need."

"But what if?"

Shiika was a bit curious, "It's only a hypothetical statement Kei-chan."

Keiyori looked down, thinking, "Um… hypothetically? I don't know, I'd be shocked."

'-Why? You really are thick headed.-'

'Shut up Ansatsu!'

"Why shocked?" Shiika asked.

Keiyori blinked, and looked up a bit embarrassed, "Um…. Promise not to tell?" She saw the two nod, "Um, I've… never been kissed, let alone have someone even think of doing so!"

"What!?!" Nanao screamed. "Keiyori!!"

She winced back, holding her hands up, "Oi! Nanao-chan! I'm right here!"

Nanao, now stopping the three shook the girl's shoulders, "You've NEVER been kissed?! Or for another fact, you don't even THINK anyone would want to kiss you?! You're so blind Keiyori!"

She blinked, and Shiika scratched the back of his head, "If it helps, at least from getting a male's point of view, you're very beautiful Kei-chan, and you're personality is… interesting."

Keiyori looked down, blushing a bit, "Yeah… but still." She spoke, looking up and proudly walking into the 5th division, "The person I least expect to kiss me, think of me like that or even want to kiss me, would be Ukitake-taichou!"

Shiika shook his head, and waved off to Nanao, then followed the stubborn girl. Nanao, on the other hand, shook her head, 'Keiyori, you are thick headed, if you could open your eyes for three seconds in front of Ukitake-taichou… maybe you would see the look and smile you give him…'


	13. Love

Now this, this chapter my dear duckies, i wanted to update yesterday but something was acting weird, so now it's today! Sorry for the wait! i kinda think it was a random chapter.. near the end i guess.

Dislcaimer: I own nothing of Bleach only Keiyori, Ansatsu and Shiika.

* * *

It was the next day that Keiyori sat in the open field, the grass blowing gently because of the wind, and Keiyori had her hair down, letting it sway in the wind, and she held her knees, eyes closed. 'It's their anniversary isn't it, Ansatsu?'

'-Kaien and Miyako's? Yes, it is, isn't it.-'

'Should I put something on their graves? Maybe I should visit them. I haven't done that in a long time..'

'-It is your choice shin'ai naru, I cannot decide for you.-'

She sighed a bit, then felt hands on her shoulder, "You look lost in thought Kei-chan."

She opened her eyes, looking up and met Shiika's eyes, and smiled, "I'm sorry, Shii-kun. I didn't mean to look like that, I just have a lot on my mind."

He sat next to her, and glanced over to her, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Keiyori only shook her head, "No, no. It's nothing Shii-kun, but thank you."

He looked forward, "Do you really think that lowly of yourself Keiyori?"

"What do you mean?" She spoke, now looking at him.

"You…. Do you, think anyone would ever want to date you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Keiyori blinked, she hadn't thought much on this, but she sighed, "because. I don't know, but I don't think anyone would, I'm not pretty, I'm pretty much useless now that I can't fight as much, I'm overall a short tempered person, so there's no reason for anyone to like me."

Shiika shook his head, "that's bull right there."

She glanced at him, "Not it's not!"

"Is so." he then took her chin in his hand, making her look at him, "There are a lot of reasons for anyone to like you. You're right, you're not pretty, but your beautiful, and you're not useless, you're a strong girl, and don't ever call yourself useless." He wiped a few strands from her face.

Keiyori was in complete shock, her brain wasn't functioning at all, there was a blank draw.. She could see how close he was to her face, his lips so close to his, and his breath against her lips. His hand on her cheek, it was slightly cold against her face.

"Keiyori…" He whispered, leaning closer, their lips so close, "I love you."

Their lips didn't meet.

Shiika faced away from her, his left cheek slightly stinging, his face in shock. Keiyori stood, "Um… I… I have to go Shiika!" She ran away, she didn't know what to do, and she found her way to the 13th division, she wanted to hide herself from him, anything.

"Kei-chan!"

She didn't want to see him, she didn't want to confront him, not now! She felt her vision blur, why was she getting like this? Why was she feeling like something wouldn't be right? Like something, or someone…

Someone grabbed her wrist and she looked back seeing Shiika, his cheek slightly red, and he looked a bit upset, "Kei-chan? What.. I just told you.."

"I don't want…" She looked down, "let go please."

"Not until you tell me why you just slapped me."

"Just let me go!"

"Not until you answer me!" His grip tighten.

She should have punched him, kicked him, but all instincts had been lost, she was afraid, she hadn't seen this before from him, "Shiika! Let go!" She spoke trying to get out of his grip.

Before Shiika could say anything else, there was a tight grip on his shoulder, "If Keiyori's asked you to let her go, I would advise you do so, you know how short of a temper she has."

They both looked back, seeing Jushiro, although he gave a slight smile, his grip was tight and it made Shiika wince a bit in pain, and he let go of her, walking off and slightly rubbing his shoulders.

Jushiro looked back at him, then to Keiyori, and saw that she was slightly crying, which for a moment took him back, but walked forward, putting his hand on her back and guiding her away, "Come on Keiyori, how about we get some tea and you can explain it to me, if you want."

She nodded, but didn't look at him, she quickly wiped her cheeks, and her fingers grazed her lips, 'He…'

'-I'll kill him.-'

'Ansatsu..'

'-I'll kill him. How dare he try that stunt and then hurt you the way he did! That's uncalled for and un-gentlemen like!-'

She slightly sighed and sat down, now seeing that they were on the walkway between the quarters, Jushiro then turned back around and started to fix the tea and left Keiyori on her own. Jushiro, himself, didn't like what he saw, he didn't like the fact that someone made her… his blood was boiling at the thought of it. He sighed, calming himself down and walked back out, handing her a cup and then sat down next to her, he wouldn't push her..

"He tried to kiss me." She spoke, looking at her tea.

Jushiro looked at her, he didn't know what to make of it… not on his part at least, "Keiyori…" He had to find the right words. "Did you let him?"

She shook her head, "I… I kinda…" She blushed, "I froze, and I slapped him…"

Jushiro tried to hide the laugh, but he couldn't, "For.. Forgive me Keiyori I didn't mean too.." But he stopped, noticing that she was laughing.

"Silly isn't it?" She spoke, laughing, "I acted like a three year old… I just…" She stopped, looking down, "I just.."

Jushiro patted her head, "Keiyori, it's… it seems understandable, you don't know what you feel for him do you?"

She shook her head, "It just wouldn't have been right." She whispered. "It's nothing like Miyako explained to me."

"Oh, about what?"

She chuckled, slightly blushing, "Love." She then seemed to look off to the distance. "I know it sounds silly, but, I've always been jealous of Miyako and Kaien's relationship. They… well, they were in love, and it's something I've always wanted.." She laughed, "I'm sorry! I'm ranting aren't I?"

Jushiro shook his head, "No, Keiyori, it's fine. I, could say that I was jealous of Kaien, the type of love he had, the one that he would do anything, for Miyako and even you, the type of love that he would give everything to that person, to be ready to die if it had to come down to it."

Keiyori looked at him then back down, "What a lucky girl you'd have taichou." And that statement caused him to look at her. "I seem…"

He ruffled her hair, "Keiyori, you've been putting yourself down again haven't you?" He leaned down, pushing her bangs back so he could see her eyes, "You should stop that, it hurts me when you do that to yourself."

She looked at him, her eyes lost in his, had his eyes ever been this light before? And his hand… it was warm… She closed her eyes, snapping herself out of it, "Gomensai Ukitake-taichou… I… I didn't mean it."

He noticed how close he was and blushed a bit and leaned back, "It's alright Keiyori.." He stood, "I'm going to check on Rukia and Orihime." and then walked off.

Keiyori was confused, had he had a blush? She looked down, 'Ansatsu, can you tell me why I'm so thick headed?'

'-Shin'ai naru…-'

'It has something to deal with Ukitake-taichou doesn't it?'

There was a pause, '-Yes.-'

'You think…. Do you think he…'

'-yes.-'

She felt her cheeks turn slightly red. What if… what if that was the reason it would have felt so wrong if Shiika had kissed her. She then stopped.

Was she falling for Jushiro Ukitake?


	14. Her Burden Alone

**Okay! so i've been working on this and it seems really.. i don't know, rough in the beginning. I'm not sure if i should have the whole battle scene altogether or in parts? Any suggestions? well, i hope this is an okay chapter, the next writing portion is going to be on the battle! so be sure to keep up with the manga!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori and Ansatsu.**

* * *

The ten taichou's stood in their two lines, they had gone over their plan of switching Karakura Town with a fake, and now they were ready to leave, but Yamamoto didn't dismiss them. "Ukitake-taichou." The older man spoke, catching them off guard.

Jushiro looked over, "Yes, soitaichou?"

"You fukoutaichou, where is she?"

Jushiro blinked, "um, she.. Should be in a meeting, with the other fukoutaichou's…" He was confused, what would Yamamoto want with Keiyori?

Yamamoto didn't answer him, but he looked at the others. Shunsui leaned over to Jushiro, "What did Keiyori do?"

"I don't think she's done anything…" He paused, "At least I hope not."

It seemed like forever until the door opened, and Keiyori stood, confused, and then walked in and went down on one knee, looking down, "You asked for me, Yamamoto-soitaichou?"

"Stand Keiyori Shiba." He spoke, and then as soon as she stood, he continued, "Shiba-fukoutaichou, your shikai, you spoke about knowing everything about that person, their plans."

"Hai."

"Now tell me, does your shikai allow you to know how they fight?"

Keiyori now felt everyone's gaze on her, and she nodded, "Yamamoto-soitaichou, Ansatsu allows me to gain everything about the enemy, it makes it easier to hit their weak points." She paused, "I know of Aizen's shikai, that it has the power of hypnosis, and it was because of that, that I was always leery of him, but spoke of nothing since I knew everyone thought different of him, I never thought that he was using his shikai ability on everyone." She looked down.

"Can you see through it?"

Keiyori looked up, a bit confused, and nodded, "To a degree, I cannot see fully through it, but, it's enough."

There was silence, and it seemed to strangle Keiyori, what was he getting at.

'-relax Shin'ai naru, I'm sure that there's nothing to worry about, Yamamoto is probably trying to get some last minute information on Aizen.-'

She nodded to herself, and then Yamamoto stood up, "Keiyori, as you know Ichigo Kurosaki has been the only one to never see Aizen's zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, and so he is our greatest trump card, yet you know of what has happened?"

Keiyori nodded, Orihime had gone 'willingly' to the arrancars and Ichigo had went to them to get her back, and he was now in Hueco Mondo to get her back.

"With Ichigo gone, we do not know when he will get back or if he will, that is why you-"

Jushiro knew what was going on, he couldn't believe it..

"Will be going against Aizen, since you too can see beyond his zanpakuto's abilities." Yamamoto spoke.

Keiyori instantly felt the burden and weight on her shoulders. But she didn't have a choice did she? She couldn't say no. So she knelt down, bowing her head, "I.. I understand, Yamamoto-soitaichou." She whispered.

"Good. Dismissed." He spoke to all taichou's and the single fukoutaichou.

Jushiro and Shunsui looked at each other and Jushiro went over to her, but she had already left.

Keiyori didn't stop. The fear was sinking in, and she knew… Aizen said that he had 'missed' when his sword went through her chest. Bull. Aizen would never miss, he did that on purpose, he must have, in some odd way, knew that this would happen to her, that she would be pitted against him again.

She didn't know what her thoughts on Ichigo were, she didn't feel any anger towards the teen, he was simply going to get his friend, someone he cared about, and Rukia and Renji had even slipped away to save her, so she felt nothing on him leaving her this burden.

She slammed her door to her room. She was afraid, Aizen would kill her like a fly. Keiyori still wasn't up to fight him, nor anything, the maximum she could fight for was now 15 minutes, that wasn't much. Hell it wasn't anything, she wouldn't be able to defeat a lowly arrancar with that restriction.

She fell against the wall, sliding down, 'I'm going to die…'

"Shin'ai naru, don't say that." Ansatsu spoke, now kneeling in front of her, "Please don't say such things."

She held her head, "It's true though, I can't fight Aizen at full capacity, I'm still so weak…"

"You still have me, shin'ai naru, you forget that our bond is stronger than others believe it to be, you know that you still have trump cards, and that I too will do everything to help you." He spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder and the other on her head, "I believe that you are stronger than you let yourself believe, and I know that, because I'm always with you, I see you from the real side of you, the side that you don't care or seem not want to see."

She started crying, Ansatsu in some degree, was right, she knew she was strong, but she was afraid, she didn't want to die, she always thought that she wasn't afraid of death, seeing as it would hopefully reunite her with Kaien and Miyako, but now she was afraid to leave her life. She had bonds with others, she had bonds with Ansatsu who she wouldn't have gotten this far if he hadn't pushed her. Rukia, the only girl in the squad that Keiyori even cared to associate with, and felt that she had a debt to pay to Rukia.

Even outside of the 13th division she had bonds, such as Nanao, her best friend, Shunsui, the pervert man did get on her nerves, but he never let anyone bully her or Nanao around (even though both girls were fully capable of defending themselves).

And Jushiro. She defiantly had a bond with him, her taichou. Although the more she looked back, she had more than a taichou-fukoutaichou relationship that she saw most go through. She never put he taichou up on a pedestal as Hinomori had done, never had been given great advice like Tousen had given Shuuhei, she wasn't too different from her taichou as Marechiyo and Soi Fon showed. She was on a more friendship with Jushiro, they could talk about almost anything with ease, and that she got along with him so easily and that he would be able to cheer her up or make her laugh, or steer her in the right direction.

Had she truly fallen for the taichou? She had said it many times to him that any woman would be lucky to have such a gentlemen like him, but did that mean she herself loved the man? She didn't understand, she was too afraid to go to Nanao, a bit worried about what she would say, although it did seem stupid not to go. Keiyori trusted Nanao, with her life, but this, she didn't want to go through the embarrassment.

Embarrassment?

What was to be embarrassed by? Herself admitting to her emotions towards her taichou were more than loyalty? No, nothing of that, it was the fear of rejection. Keiyori had never known that, but she had seen it, and she was afraid of it. How would she react if Jushiro rejected her? How awkward would their meetings and time together be if he knew about her true emotions towards him? She didn't want her heart broken again. She had lost Kaien and Miyako who shattered her heart, she didn't think taking a hit from someone she would still see everyday would be the best option for her almost mended heart.

Keiyori wiped her tears away.

"Keiyori? Keiyori?! Open up please!"

She stood up, Ansatsu now back within his sword, and walked to her door, opening it to see Jushiro. She noticed that he didn't look too happy, matter of fact, he seemed upset about something.

"Keiyori, why-" He stopped his interrogation, seeing her cheeks, stained with tears. "Keiyori? What's wrong?"

Keiyori blinked and then laughed a bit, "Huh? What are you talking about Ukitake-taichou?! I tripped and hit my nose, you know, that causes involuntary tears to come!"

He took her face in his hands, making her stop laughing and look at him, "Keiyori, don't lie to me." He spoke, his voice was stern but he had an undertone of care.

Keiyori, a bit shocked, tried to form words but her tears started to flow out, and she started crying again, "G-Gomensai…"

Jushiro didn't mean for her to cry, he was just… he didn't want her going against Aizen, let alone bearing the heavy burden, "Keiyori… forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you." He spoke, bringing her into his chest, hugging her.

She wasn't taken back, matter of fact, she latched herself to him, "I'm… I'm afraid, Jushiro…. I can't do this… I can't! I'm still too weak, knowing his ability isn't just enough, there's still the stamina and strength, which I have neither of! I can't do this!" She screamed into his chest.

Jushiro noticed that she was trembling and shaking from her sobs. He never felt so helpless in his life. He didn't know what to tell her, he couldn't sugar coat this one, although she was a bit in hysteria, she was right, knowing abilities was only 1/3 of the fighting. He hugged her tighter, "I still think you can do this, and you won't be alone, if we all know Ichigo, he'll come at the last minute and you won't have to fight him." His grip tighten, "And even if you did have to fight Aizen, I wouldn't let you do it alone, I'd be right there by your side Keiyori, no matter what."

She was in full realization now. If it had been anyone else, she wouldn't have felt concerned and safety at the same time. She felt safe, in his arms, knowing that his words were true. But knowing that his words were true, caused her to be concerned for his safety, and she wouldn't risk his life for her cowardliness.

He was a bit surprised when she pushed him away, and he noticed that she was looking down, "You can't." She whispered, "You can't do that, you can't see through his shikai, you'll only get killed.."

He smiled, and lifted her chin up, "Keiyori, I know fully well that I can't see through his shikai, and I know the chances would be slim for me, but it would be for you benefit."

"But you don't understand taichou!" She spoke, her tears coming down, and forced her head down, "I could… I couldn't bear to lose you!" She gripped his haori, "I couldn't stand it, you've been the only one to keep me in one piece since their deaths, what would I do if you were to die?"

Jushiro was speechless. Had he meant that much in her life? He placed his hand on her cheek, "Keiyori.." He closed his eyes and hugged her again, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you like that, I just didn't want you to bear this by yourself."

"I know taichou… you're always like that." She spoke, hugging him, "But I have to do this, one way or another, I have too."

"Just promise you'll be careful, for my sake." He said.

For his sake. That's what he had told her, not for her sake, her friends sake, his sake. She hugged him tighter, she was wondering if she should tell him now or before this battle.


	15. Forgive Me

Sigh, I'm sooooo sorry guys, I know it's been so long since I've updated, but I'm kinda on hold, you see, I know what I want to write, it's just starting it out, (I have that same problem on essays) and my mind is held up on Pandora Hearts (I really need to get it out of the way so I have room for Bleach) so until then, I'm so sorry, until I know what to start off with, please have patience, if you can, you're more than welcome to read the other stories I've posted. Thank you for your understanding, *bows repetitively *


	16. Prayers and The Winter Battle Begins!

yes!!! I;m not dead!!! i've had this major writing block and i've also been kinda wiating for more manga to come out so i can plot around that, with that being said, if you're not up to date with the manga THESE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL SLIGHTLY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!!! so you've been warned. I think this is a little rocky, especially when it's been so long since i came back, so if anything seems amiss, just tell me!

Dislcaimer: I own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori!!

* * *

Keiyori stood, the night before they were to leave, in front of their graves. She bowed, "Otokooya, Hahaoya, please, watch over the Gotei 13, don't.." Her voice started to falter, and she crashed to her knees, crying.

Although the years had passed, the one day that hurt the most, was the day they died, the day that they had been stolen from her… she clutched her arms, "Kaien… what am I to do? I can't… there's so much pressure on me…. What would you do? Kaien? What would you do?" She cried, "Miyako… I need you too, the one that always had a kind voice and smile, why can't I see them again? Why…" She placed her hands on her head, gripping her bangs, "I don't know what to do… about this battle, about Jushiro… I don't know anymore…" She whimpered to the cold stone.

She didn't get a response, nothing but the cold wind going through the trees. Her sanity was slipping, she hadn't been sleeping for the past two nights, and even with people telling her to sleep, she couldn't.. she would have nightmares of her demise, no, not hers; theirs. She had nightmares of not being able to stop Aizen or any of the arrancar's from killing those she cared about.

"Kei-chan, you shouldn't be out here." A voice came, as she felt something drape over her.

Keiyori looked up, her tears stopping, "K-Kyoraku-taichou…"

He sat next to her, looking at the graves, "I almost forgot what day it was…" He placed a hand on her head, "They were proud of you, Keiyori, don't forget that."

She nodded, "I-I know.."

Shunsui hesitated, he had seen Keiyori, and heard from the ever so worried Jushiro. "Keiyori, you can't do this." He spoke, letting the words flow. "I know what you are given is hard, but you're hurting others."

Keiyori looked at him, "T-taichou…"

"You know, Jushiro's really worried about you, he's just as upset as anyone else with you fighting Aizen. He doesn't like that you're putting yourself in this insomniac state."

"I-I'm…" She looked down, "Shunsui… I'm sorry, I didn't mean too… I never wanted… to hurt him.." She spoke through sobs.

Shunsui placed an arm around the girl, trying to calm her down, "I know, Keiyori, I know. Why don't you tell him?" He spoke, "He's just as stubborn as you."

Her tears stopped, and she slightly froze, but why did it take her back? She already knew that he would return her feelings, that all she would have to mutter were the words and he would be hers, but it still. "I.. I can't… not now."

"You're planning to wait until after the battle?" Shunsui spoke, slightly upset. He knew the dangers of any battle, that either one of them could die. "Keiyori.."

"It's so I'll live, that I'll force myself not to die, if I have something to live for, then I'll wait." She spoke, now starting to calm down, "I just… hope that he won't get hurt.."

* * *

Keiyori looked over 'Karakura Town' her eyes seemed lifeless. She was trying to keep herself calmed, not wanting to die, but knowing that she might have too. She looked over, seeing the Soi Fon, Marechiyo, Komamura, Iba, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Chojiro, and even the soitaichou himself. Just as her eyes set on all of them, she saw the sky spilt, and out walked the devils themselves.

Keiyori's graze landed on Aizen, and her hand instantly went to her hilt. 'Ansatsu… we're going to fight quick.'

'-Hai, just be careful.-'

Aizen looked around, "What a surprise, I'm amused that you were able to come so quickly." He only paused, "I know that this isn't the real Karakura Town, that the real one is in the Seireitei, so I'll just destroy you here, and then create the key with the Seireitei, that's all." He smiled, "And don't tell me you're letting Shiba-fukoutaichou be the one that you honestly think will defeat me, do you?"

Keiyori was slightly taken back, but only gripped her hilt, "Please, Aizen, don't tell me all those talks, you didn't enjoy my company." She replied, slightly smirking, "If you don't fear me, then come at me."

He smiled, "Shouldn't that be said to you? You're shaking, Shiba." He pointed out, "You don't want to fight me because you know you'll die, and you value your life than anyone else's."

His words seeped into her head like poison, like she had lost all confidence, but it was her body that was unfazed, she sheathed her sword, letting it gleam in the sun, "I'll die for this organization." Her mouth spoke.

"Everybody, stand back." Yamamoto's voice echoed to the taichou's and fukoutaichou's. "Destroy all creation, Ryujin Jakka." He spoke, releasing his shikai and the flames formed a circle around the three traitors.

Keiyori was taken back, didn't he assign her to kill Aizen? Why was he locking Aizen away….

"What to do." The large Arrancar spoke. "So many enemies, our boss is trapped away… Then I shall be giving the orders." He spoke, as two arrancar unraveled a long cloth and bones appeared and formed a chair, which the large arrancar sat in. He pondered a bit, "This is the fake town? Then we just need to bring the real one back, by destroying the four pillars."

Keiyori flinched, 'He figured it out so fast…' Her eyes narrowed as they moved to the left side, 'But I'm confident in the four, as idiotic as they can be, they fight seriously.' she thought, looking forward.

As quickly as they came, she realized just how quickly she was caught up in battles. As she stood behind Shunsui and Jushiro, she looked at the two arrancar's before them. A tall brown haired man, and a small, pale green haired girl.

Starrk looked at the two men, then pointed to Keiyori, "Have her step aside, I don't feel right fighting a girl."

Keiyori's eye twitched.

"Then please, have you're girl step away too." Shunsui spoke politely.

Lilynette's eye twitched as well.

Shunsui looked at Jushiro, "Let me take this guy, you can sit this one out."

Jushiro nodded, then looked back at Keiyori, "Keiyori, we're going to sit this one out, let Shunsui handle this one."

"Hai, taichou." She said, as they both descended to the top of the building. Keiyori held the hilt of her sword, seeing Lilynette standing on the air, watching the two men, then looked at Jushiro, "You sure you shouldn't help him?"

Jushiro, who was sitting down, only smiled, "Two on one fights are unfair."

"Starrk's pretty strong, the old fart will die." She said confidently.

"Shunsui is pretty strong too, but thank you for your concern."

Lilynette sighed, "Then you want to fight me?"

"No! I couldn't!" Jushiro spoke, "You're just a child."

Keiyori sighed and shook her head, 'Forgive me, but I don't think now's the time to be so… chivalrous taichou…' She thought.

"Arrancar don't age!!" Lilynette screamed, taking her sword out from the top of her head, "I'll show you!" She said rushing forward.

Jushiro only sighed, and held his sword out, blocking Lilynette's blunt blows while still sitting down. Lilynette finally became fed up, and rushed in, this time for a kick. Jushiro only held his hand up, "Way of Binding 8; Repulse." He spoke, and as her kick started out, the spell sent her back.

Lilynette finally got her ground and shot a cero at Jushiro. Keiyori started freak, but stopped. Lilynette, and even Keiyori, were taken back as Jushiro used only the back of his hand to stop the cero. Keiyori blinked, 'I… sometimes forget that he is taichou… yet still, he was able to block a cero with his own bare hand…'

Jushiro looked at Lilynette, "I've seen hundreds of Cero's, so I can say that yours is still immature, that is why I was able to only use my bare hands." He paused, "I don't want to fight you, and I would think no less of you if you were to turn back and go back home. I would rather much want you to go home and play soccer or something."

Lilynette growled, "You-"

"What's taking so long Lily?" A voice spoke from behind her.

Jushiro and Keiyori looked behind Lilynette so see an arrancar, lean and tall, with dark red hair and green eyes, he smiled "Well? Is he that strong?" He smirked, "Then let me kill him."

Keiyori's sword clashed against his, "Gomensai taichou, but, let me take him." She spoke, slightly staining against the arrancar's force.

"Just, be careful Keiyori." Jushiro spoke slowly, in all truth, he hated to see her fight.

Keiyori gained her ground and pushed him back, rushing forward, and their swords met again. "What's your name girl?" The arrancar spoke.

"Keiyori Shiba, fukoutaichou of the 13th division."

He smiled, "Itami, I'm kinda new to this whole arrancar thing, but you're the one that Aizen made me know that I have to kill."

Keiyori was taken back, "He… created you to-"

"To just kill you." He spoke, as his sword created a slash in her shoulder. He took the opportunity and his fist was in her stomach.

Keiyori skidded back, catching her breath again. 'Now I know something's up… just one drop Ansatsu, that's all you need.'

'-Hai, then we can take him down.-'

Keiyori held her stance, "All right then, Itami, show me your power."


	17. Itami

Okay!!! So here's the next chapter, i'm sorry it's short but i won't be updating for a week because i'm leaving for Florida and so no computer but i'll make sure the next chapter is a nice long one! But thanks for everything, oh! and last time i forgot to mention that Itami's name means 'Pain' so you'll end up figuring out why i chose that certain name in this and later chapters.

Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach, i only own Keiyori, and Itami

* * *

Recap

Keiyori held her stance, "All right then, Itami, show me your power."

* * *

She braced herself as he rushed forward, she blocked his attack but she skidded back, as he rushed forward she held her hand out, "Hado 33; Sokatsui!" She spoke as the blue light shot from her hand, she then disappeared, catching her breath. 'Damn it, I don't have time for this..'

"What's wrong?" Itami's voice hissed behind her.

Her eyes widen as she turned she lifted her arm, letting the sword slice through it, and she spaced herself. "So you're faster than me…" She muttered. 'Of course he would, he's got to be about faster than Soi Fon-taichou…' She closed her eyes, and sheathed her sword, then took it off her sash.

"Giving up? Maybe that's best." Itami spoke, relaxing, "You're not all that you're cut out to be you know that. I thought fukoutaichou's are suppose to be a great fight, but you're such a disappointment."

Keiyori's eyes opened as she let her sash drop to the ground, and instead of floating down, it crashed down to the ground with a sudden crater. Within seconds she was behind him, and slashed down his back, "Still think I'm a disappointment?" She then stopped, seeing his smile, "What-" That's when she felt it, the pain… she clutched her head, her chest, everything in her body was in pain..

Itami smiled, ignoring the bleeding wound on his back, "Does it hurt? Aizen knew that you need blood to use that shikai of yours, so he designed my blood to be lethal for you. Tell me, can you feel pain in your body? That's all the pain that the arrancar's have to go through to be created, the pain in your head? Is that too many memories for you to take in?" He lifted his sword, "Like I said you're such a disappointment."

Keiyori looked up through the pain, 'Ansatsu, e-erase it, forget this blood, please!' She begged, and just as he did, the pain stopped, and she backed up before his sword came down.

Itami laughed, "Oh, so you found away around this curse?"

Keiyori caught her breath, "You don't honestly think I like to have so memories do you? The maximum of memories I keep are three." She spoke, then rushed forward.

Their swords clanged in the empty air, and slowly but surly, Keiyori's stamina was decreasing. 'This has gone on too long.' She thought, just dodging the deadly slash. 'I can't defeat him by sword, so…' she sheathed her sword, rushing in.

She quickly swept kicked him and as he fell, she placed her fingers on his chest, "Hado 4; Byakurai!" She spoke, and the white lightning shot through his chest, and he continued his decent to the ground.

Keiyori landed on a building, catching her breath, hissing a bit at her shoulder wound. She looked to the side, seeing Starrk and Lilynette had combined, making Lilynette into two guns, while Starrk's outfit had changed. She stood up, looking at the battle, and she was taken back that the gun shot Cero's.

As Starrk's gun shot off so many, Shunsui was desperately dodging them, it was then that Jushiro stepped in, and to Keiyori's surprise, a Cero was aimed at Starrk. Keiyori blinked, 'What..' she noticed his sword in it's shikai form, twin blades, with a red ribbon attaching the two at the bottom. 'How was it able to fire a cero back at him?' She thought, looking onto the battle closely. As Starrk continued to fire Cero's and Jushiro continued to fire his own, it clicked with Keiyori, 'His ability, it's not firing it's own Cero's, it's absorbing them and then shooting them back.' She bit her thumb, 'That's a tricky and deadly ability, damn, I'm pretty much glad I never fought against Jushiro.'

Keiyori watched, and as Shunsui went to cut Starrk's head, when he dodged and Starrk had the gun to his head. Keiyori's reflexes kicked in and within a instant she had pushed the gun up, allowing Shunsui to back up, and swung around to kick, when he caught her foot. Before Starrk could aim the gun, Keiyori took her shirt and threw it in his face, and backing up her black halter top showed her light skin and her back bared the same tattoo as Kaien's.

Shunsui chuckled, landing on the other side of Jushiro, "I feel old that I had to have someone so much younger than me save me."

Keiyori looked at him, "And let Nanao kill me? No thanks." She looked forward.

Starrk took her shirt from his face, gripping it, "This must weigh five pounds, how much was that sash you wore?"

"You noticed that?" She spoke, almost smirked, "fifteen."

"Why so much weight?"

"It increases my time limit, that and the obvious, it increases my speed." She spoke. Her eyes shifted to the side, seeing the massive great hole open into the sky.

"A Garganta? Fresh troops?" Jushiro spoke, directing his question more to himself.

"They still have something that can reinforce the top three espada? I don't want to think about it." Shunsui said to his friend.

Keiyori was taken back as she saw another arrancar emerge from the hole, blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Who is that?"

"A strange character it seems."

"I think the question is," Keiyori spoke, pointing to the large thing behind the small arrancar, "What is that?"

"Wonderwessis." Starrk muttered, making Keiyori turn to the arrancar again, but before she knew it, Wonderwessis had disappeared.

The sound of flesh being torn erupted her ears and she turned around, and froze. Wonderwessis hand had impaled Jushiro from the back and reached out from his chest. As Wonderwessis removed his hand, Shunsui went to attack the arrancar, but Starrk shot point blank, and the two taichou's started to fall. it was at that point that Keiyori went to reach out for them, tears falling, "S-Shunsui… Jushiro…" Her voice was barely coming out.

"Poor thing.."

She looked to the side, and could dodged the sword that sliced into her side, but her eyes widen, Itami stood proudly, bleeding and all. "Surprise." He whispered, before crushing the girl into a near by building with a brute kick, sending the building to collapse onto the girl**.**


	18. It's Not Her Time

Hello everyone! I'm back from Florida so as promised, here's a new edition to the story! I had to re-edit it a few times to get what i wanted and what i believe you guys will love. So enjoy! Oh, and i would like to thank everyone who's been reveiwing!

Disclaimer; I own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori and Itami.

* * *

"Ukitake-taichou?" Keiyori asked, looking at him as he settled with a few things before they were to leave.

He looked back, "Yes Keiyori?"

"Um…" She suddenly became nervous, she looked away, scratching her head, a bad habit she picked up from Kaien, "Uh, l-listen, I…" She got frustrated with herself, "Just be careful and don't die taichou!" She practically yelled, then blinked and looked down, "C-Cause I have to tell you something but… I rather wait until after the battle…" She muttered, her cheeks going slightly pink, 'I'm like a frilly school girl… it's almost disgusting…' She was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on her head. Looking up, she saw Jushiro.

"Keiyori, I should say the same for you, you're the one that I want you to be careful." He spoke, slightly rubbing her head, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Her face started to heat up and she looked up, "I.. I understand taichou." She whispered, looking down, 'I should tell him now, why am I waiting…'

Jushiro looked down at her, slightly curious, and lifted her chin up, "Keiyori? Is something bothering you?" In a way that was a stupid question, of course something was bothering her, she had to fight Aizen, "Well…I mean besides.."

She shook her head, "No, I'm just… well, I don't want anyone to die, I know that's such a childish wish but…"

He smiled, "I won't die Keiyori, to help you with your wish, and besides, I'm curious on what you want to tell me." He said, slightly chuckling.

* * *

His heart beat, it was pounding, it was trying to muster life, he couldn't die. Not like this, not after he promised her, he couldn't let himself die… 'Keiyori..' He thought, 'Oh please, be okay…' He thought as the metallic taste became greater and greater within his mouth. He coughed a bit, 'How stupid was I? I let that boy get behind me so easily, what a fool I am, damn it…' Jushiro's breathing was coming harder and harder, his strength was leaving him, 'Keiyori, please… I wish I could have said it so much sooner to you, I shouldn't have been afraid, maybe if I had spoken it sooner, at least I could have had spent some time with you before my end….'

Itami, standing from the sky only smiled, the one taichou's reiatsu was slowly decreasing and that girl's was almost completely gone. "What a sad thing, who every let her be promoted was.." He stopped, something, or someone's reiatsu, was spiking. He looked down, and saw the building explode.

Keiyori stood up, her arms, legs, stomach, forehead, all of it was cut and bleeding, her breathing was becoming difficult, and how she was standing, especially after being crushed, she didn't know. 'His reiatsu… please no.. don't die Jushiro, you can't… you promised…' She looked up at Itami and rushed at him, "This has got to end!" She screamed, ready to punch him.

He quickly drew his sword, "Yume ni saiminjutsu wokaketekudasai*." He whispered.

Keiyori hesitated for a moment, and then noticed that he didn't move, and she took her opportunity, and swiped at him, slicing his throat. She landed on the ground, trying her hardest to catch her breath, trying to go to him. 'J-Jushiro…' She felt herself surrounded in darkness.

* * *

"Keiyori, Keiyori wake up."

That voice, she knew that voice, it was Jushiro's voice.. Her eyes opened, and his image was blurred, before he became clear. "Jushiro…"

He smiled, placing a hand on her cheek, "Keiyori, oh thank heavens, you're alive."

She looked around, the white roomed walls, it had to be the 4th barracks, and she sat up slowly, holding onto her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be moving, Keiyori." Jushiro whispered, now sitting on the edge of the bed, with one arm around her shoulders, "You've been out for days, you've given everyone a scare."

"Gomensai, but… I thought…" She looked down, as tears flowed from her eyes and she held onto him, "I thought you were dead!"

He patted her back, "Oh, Keiyori, I didn't mean to worry you, but you should have known that I wouldn't have died."

She looked up, still gripping his haori, "J-Jushiro," She spoke, her cheeks becoming red, "I-I'm sorry for waiting so long, everyone's know about it but me, and…" She looked down, shutting her eyes, "Jushiro, I love you!" She spoke, still afraid he might reject her.

"Really?" He spoke, bringing her closer, "I'm so happy, Keiyori." He said as he hugged her.

Keiyori smiled, everything was so perfect. But then it hit her. Why was he able to walk around so easily? With the hit he had taken, shouldn't he be in a bed like she was? "Jushiro, shouldn't you be resting?" She spoke.

It was then that she felt his grip tighten, and she winced a bit, "J-Jushiro… You're hurting me…" She spoke as she felt his nails dig into her skin, as her body seemed to be crushed by his deadening grip, "Jushiro!" She said as she panicked and tried to get him off, "You're hurting me, let go!"

"Am I?" He spoke, his voice was completely different, "I'm hurting you? Then this might kill you." He spoke while chuckling.

That's when she felt the sharp pain in her lower back, and she wanted to scream, "J-Jushiro…" She could feel her vision blur, was she crying?

"How stupid are you?" He whispered, twisting the blade, "Why would anyone, including me, ever care for someone like you? How pathetic of you're thinking really.."

'-snap out of it! Shin'ai naru!-' Ansatsu's voice spread through her body, and she opened her eyes, seeing Itami in front of her, holding the blade in her stomach, smiling.

His grin widen, "I'm sorry, did I use your weak point? I guess knowing that he's pretty much good as dead will kill you."

Keiyori wasn't moving, she couldn't… 'Jushiro…' That's when Itami pulled the sword from her stomach and sent her flying with a punch, and she hit the ground hard and she screamed as the ribs broke. 'I can't… I have…' She growled, and took her sword out, 'Ansatsu… We're going to have to finally use that move.'

'-Are you sure? you haven't truly practiced with it… This might kill you. You know that as well as I do that the stamina both you and I need…-'

'There's a lot depending on this…' she spoke as Itami landing on the ground.

"Ready to die yet, girl?" He spoke, smirking. "I think it's time I decide to just kill you now." He spoke ready to fight when her reiatsu suddenly spiked to a tremendous amount, "What the hell?!" Itami spoke as he felt the air thicken.

Keiyori held her sword in her right hand, letting it rest on her left wrist, "I think it's time I didn't hold back anymore…" She closed her eyes, "Supi^do wo motte iru, kurayami, dokomo, Ansatsu mono deno emono*." her eyes opened as the wind picked up around her, "BANKAI!!" she shouted as her kodachi zanpakuto shrunk to a wakizashi, and strapped to her wrist, and her reiatsu surrounded her tightly, creating a small crater where she stood.

As she stood, her eyes seemed emotionless. Within seconds, she was behind Itami, a slash across his stomach. He was taken back by her speed and the fact that she was still standing. "What? You should be in pain right now! How did you get by so fast?!"

She only raised her sword again, then lowered it, the gash running deeper into his body. Itami distanced himself from the girl, hissing a bit, and then rushed in. Their swords clanged in the air, and Keiyori was gaining the upper hand, but she ducked down, just missing the sword that wanted to cut her head off. Instead, it cut some of her hair to now her shoulders. Keiyori ran her hand through the shorten hair, "Tch. Thanks, I needed a trim anyway." She spoke, and pointed her sword at Itami, "This, is bankai."

"You're just a fukoutaichou, you shouldn't know it!" He hissed.

"I've been training and I've unlocked it, don't tell me you're scared." She spoke, her voice almost emotionless.

"You little…" He rushed forward, and she easily dodged his blows, and then she kicked him back.

"Look, Itami, I don't have time for this." She whispered, bringing her sword up, "I'm going to show you something that happens quickly and only once, so keep your eyes open…" She paused, "Saishuu no sutoraiki, Ansatsu mono*." She spoke, and before Itami knew it, she was in front of him, sword in his chest. "Forgive me, Itami, but you have to die.." She whispered, before bringing her sword across his body and sliced him in half.

Keiyori landed on the ground not far from the body, and she turned from it, and released her bankai, instantly feeling the pain rush through her body, her wounds started to reopen and she fell to her knees in agony. She clenched the ground, "Jushiro…" She whimpered out. His reiatsu, it was so little… or was it just her imagination, was he already dead and she was just trying to go to him… but the darkness and pain came over her, and she collapsed into the dirt and rubble her hand reaching out for him, where ever he was, 'Please… don't die Jushiro….' Her thoughts were soon taken by her darkness.

* * *

*Yume ni saiminjutsu wokaketekudasai-Hypnotize, Dream

This is Itami's release form, as from reading, it creates a dream in the beging of the use, weilding it's victim into a form or safety, then turns to a nightmare while the wielder has control of the outside froces and the nightmare itself.

*Supi^do wo motte iru, kurayami, dokomo, Ansatsu mono deno emono- Kill Wilt speed, in darkness, anywhere, Assassin

This is Keiyori's release command for Ansatsu. The kodachi sword shrinks to a wakizashi, which is the length between 12 and 24 inches. It then straps to Keiyori's left wrist. This gives her the true assassin speed and merciless personality.

*Saishuu no sutoraiki, Ansatsu mono-Final Strike, Assassin

The second and last stage to Keiyori's bankai. All of her speed and stamina is build up into one burst to let her hit her target and finish her opponet with one strike. This is a dangerous move as Ansatsu stated because it not only exhaustes the wielder, but it sends waves of pains and already existing wounds to reopen, causing her to bleed out unless treated.


	19. Tears

Okay, i'm not sure how this will all work out considering that the manga has left a lot of blank spots, and i'm not sure how this will work but i have an idea or two, but here's a slight question i would like to ask, if the General Commander Yamamoto does die, who do you think would take his place and why? I'm just asking so that you the reader can have some influence on this story. I would also like to thank everyone for all the reviews and the decation that those have given, you're support has made I Will Not Bow reach more chapters than most of my other fanfictions will probably have. Again, thank you!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori

* * *

She felt like she was in water, yet she could breath. She was floating, in the dark ocean. 'Have I died?' She thought, slightly opening her eyes, 'Was I not able to win against the agony? What's going to happen to the others? Ichigo… please tell me you came in time… don't let so many people die…' She thought as her eyes closed again. 'I must have died.' She silently thought, 'There's no pain…'

"Keiyori…"

That voice.

"Keiyori, don't."

She felt a hand on her check, it wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either. Her eyes opened slightly, and she saw him. Kaien.

He smiled at her, brushing a few strands from her head, "You've grown to be such a beautiful woman, Miyako would be so proud of you." He whispered.

Her hands reached for him, she wanted to be with him, the man she considered her father.

Kaien gently hugged her, holding onto her gently, "Keiyori, I've missed you. Miyako's missed you." He whispered, stroking her hair, "You don't know how proud of you I am."

Her words were escaping her, why couldn't she talk? She knew what she wanted to say, but her voice was lost within the darkness. Her eyes closed again, if she died, she'd be with them again.

"You can't die, Keiyori." Kaien spoke, sternly, "As much as I want you to be with us… you can't die." He pulled her away, looking down on her, "You've followed my footsteps, becoming fukoutaichou of the 13th division, you can't die here."

Keiyori was crying, she wouldn't see him again, she wouldn't see Miyako again. Her voice found her, "Kaien… I love you, otokooya.."

Kaien smiled, "I know." He spoke, wiping tears from her cheeks, "I know Keiyori, I love you too." He held her again, rocking her back and forth like she was still a child, "Now wake up for me, go continue your life, you're still too young to die…" He whispered.

And it was like that, that he disappeared from her, that she was left alone in the darkness, that her tears flowed, not from him departing, but from the pain that was entering her body. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing could escape, like her voice had been lost again. Her body felt like fire, her ribs screamed in pain as they seemed to break even more with each breath she took. Her cuts and gashes screamed as well, as the blood escaped from her body. If she wasn't going to die what kind of place would she wake up to? Would those she cared about still be alive? If they weren't, what would she live for?

* * *

Her eyes opened, and this time, she could hear the heart monitor, she could feel the mask on her mouth and nose, she could see the iv's that ran from the bags to her arms. She couldn't move, she couldn't feel the pain anymore, she didn't know what was going on. Was this all but Itami's… no, she had killed him… didn't she?

"Keiyori!" A woman's voice cried, "Oh Keiyori!" the woman spoke through sobs.

Keiyori noticed that her hand was taken, and she looked to the side, seeing Nanao. Nanao sobbed into the wounded girl's hand, thankful that she had awoken and that she would pull through, "Oh Keiyori, thank kami that you've woken! It's been weeks since the battle! We were so afraid that you wouldn't make it.." She trailed off.

Keiyori finally realized what was going on… "Wha…" Her voice, even to talk was painful. "Nanao…"

Nanao looked up, "Don't try talking Keiyori, please, just get a lot of rest, you were bleeding so badly that Unohana-taichou didn't think she would be able to stop it, but now that you're awake, you're going to be fine, oh Keiyori, I've been so worried about you. You're my best friend, I should have gone, I shouldn't have stayed back.."

Keiyori mustered her strength, "No… I'm glad… you would… have gotten hurt…" her voice didn't even sound like her self, it was as if she had been screaming for days on end, and that she was exhausted. "The… the others.."

Nanao didn't know how to answer it. "Keiyori, please, when you get better, I'll tell you, but please, you have to get better, you're too exhausted."

"Nanao… please." She whispered, begging to know..

Nanao gripped her friends hand tightly, "Most of the taichou's were seriously wounded Keiyori, they took a lot of damage, especially those that fought against Aizen. Yamamoto-soitaichou, he's in a coma, we don't know if he's going to make it, he's badly burned since he used Hado 98, most taichou's are recovering but they're going to need rehabilitation, and so will some of the fukoutaichou's. Kyoraku-taichou woke up a few hours before you did, and.." Nanao paused, "Keiyori… I'm not sure, but Ukitake-taichou, well he's in a coma as well. Unohana's trying everything Keiyori, don't worry…."

Keiyori shouldn't have been surprised by all of the damage, but it didn't answer her question, "Aizen.."

Nanao nodded, "Ichigo came Keiyori, so don't blame yourself, after a long and hard battle, he was able to defeat Aizen, he's in the barracks too." Nanao held the girl's hand tighter, "Keiyori, don't worry, everyone will pull through, I know they will, you just have to get better, and right now, worry on yourself, you can't…"

But Nanao stopped, seeing Keiyori closing her eyes as a few tears escaped, and Nanao wiped a few strands of hair out of her friends eyes, still holding her hand. "Please, just let everyone pull through."

The next time Keiyori's eyes opened, it was dark. The full moon shown through the curtained window, and she noticed that Nanao wasn't there. With much pain, she sat up, hissing at her ribs, hissing at the pain. She looked down at herself, bandages on her torso, her chest, arms, legs, the only place there wasn't bandages was her hands. She shook a bit, trying to keep her emotions in. All of it was hard to take in, the people that could have died, and those that were on the brink of death, like soitaichou and Jushiro.

Jushiro.

That name felt the worst in her chest as she grasped at her bangs, hiding her face, 'if she had acted quickly, wouldn't she had been able to stop that boy, Wonderwessis from impaling him? Would she have been able to save him? Would she be able… She wanted to see him so badly, but she was afraid. How horrible would he look? Granted she had seen him when he had been sick with tuberculosis, but now, with her emotions out of whack, it would be so much harder, it would be painstaking to walk in the room where she knew the man she loved, could die at any moment.

She could feel the tears slip from her eyes, onto her hands. She was… afraid. The dream, no, the near death experience showed her what she had taken for granted in her life, that she hadn't lived to the fullest, that she took for granted that she had so many friends, and that she should have just told Jushiro the minute she realized her emotions, that way… she could have had at least time with him.

It could be too late now. He might never wake up, or they might have made a time limit, or if his parents decided to cut him, he would never know, and she would never had been able to tell him. She would never be able to mutter those words that she had dreamed of telling someone, or being able to hear the words being muttered to her by someone she loved. What would she do if he didn't wake up? Would news of her knowing bankai promote her to being the new taichou of the 13th division? She wouldn't take it, knowing that her being taichou would only cause more pain to the reality that he wouldn't make it. She wouldn't know what to do if he didn't wake up, she would be lost. As she told him before, he had been the reason she had been able to keep her sanity after Kaien and Miyako's death, his smile, his sense of knowing what words to be spoken, being able to be a kind-hearted man even though he was suffering on the inside because of his disease, all of it kept her sane.

Her tears flowed faster, and she clenched her jaw tightly as she tried her hardest not to sob through both the emotional, physical and mental pain. Her regrets were catching up to her to fast, and she didn't know how to conqure them, but she knew for one thing, and she vowed under the full moon; when Jushiro woke up, she wouldn't hesitate at all to mutter the words.

I love you.


	20. Time Of Dying

Okay, so as i was writing this, i realized that, 'hm, i don't think his parents are still alive' but since this is a fanfic.. i pretty much said oh what the hey. i could come up with a good enough name so Ukitake-sama, is well, Jushiro's (VERY VERY old) father. oh, and again, thanks so much for the reviews!! Thank you for reading!!!

Disclaimer; I own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori

* * *

"Shiba-fukoutaichou! What do you want done with this?" A man asked, holding a stack of papers.

"Shiba-fukoutaichou, the new recruits are here, what do you want me to do?" A girl's voice echoed.

"Leave the papers, Suchi, I'll handle the new recruits." Keiyori spoke, standing up slowly, and walked out towards the main court yard for the 13th division.

It had been hectic like this for three weeks. While most were recovering and starting to gain control of their divisions again, others were still running around. Right now, Chojiro was trying his best to run the 1st division, along with the rest. Although he was alone, both Retsu Unohana and Shunsui Kyoraku were helping him as they could since they still had to run their own.

Yamamoto was still out of commission and with the burns, very few had hope that he would be able to pull through, so everyone knew that there were rumors on who the next soitaichou should be. Keiyori tried to stay out of it, but she guessed that it would have to be one of the three taichou's that had served the longest, that only seemed right.

She rounded the corner, seeing the new recruits, chattering among themselves. She looked at them, "Listen up." Keiyori spoke, now gaining their attention as she stepped in front of them, "My name is Keiyori Shiba, you're fukoutaichou. As you all know, we've gone through a major battle and are still trying to clean up after it. Until the taichou comes too, I'll be giving orders and commanding this division. All I ask is that you follow the rules, and when one of the higher officers ask you to do something, you do it because more than likely I asked them to give the orders. Are we clear?"

"Hai Shiba-fukoutaichou." They chanted.

"That's what I like to hear." She muttered to herself before raising her voice, "All of you, I've asked some of the officers to take parts of you, some will see what training's like, some will see the barracks, and others will be taking some of the daily chores. As I stated, please listen to the officers." She spoke, then nodded and let the officers take their role while Keiyori walked back to her office.

For three weeks, Keiyori had a pattern, she would work relentlessly to do all of the paper work, meaningless task in the division, help with training, and deliver said paper work. It was at the late afternoon that she would always visit the still comatose Ukitake. Her first visit had been the hardest, seeing him like that, almost lifeless.

She sat down in the chair, gently so she didn't aggravate her wounds, another side effect to her bankai; healing process literally stopped. She rubbed her forehead, careful not to upset the bandages. Was this how Shuuhei, Izuru and Momo felt when their taichou's were gone and they had to run the division by themselves? True, Keiyori had ran the 13th division many times, but never this long, Jushiro would always return within ten days, but having almost a month of solely doing this job was starting to decay the girl.

"Keiyori?" A woman's voice peeped in.

Keiyori looked over, seeing Nanao and stood, "Oh, Nanao, I was just ready to leave, I thought you'd be watching over Kyoraku-taichou."

"Actually," She said, fully opening the door, "Taichou would like to talk to you real quickly before you go to visit Ukitake-taichou."

Keiyori nodded and she made her way to the 8th division with her friend. "Is something wrong Nanao? You look depressed."

She slightly shook her head, "Why should I? Kyoraku-taichou is starting to be considered fully recovered."

Keiyori nodded, "Yes, yes, I heard, I should congratulate him when I see him."

"Keiyori," Nanao said, as she opened the door to the 8th division door, "I'm worried about you."

Only a slight sigh escaped the black haired girl as she walked into the door, seeing the lazy taichou sitting on the couch. "Oi, Nanao said you wanted to see me?"

Shunsui sat up, smiling at the girl, "Three weeks and you still look like hell."

"I could say the same taichou." She muttered. If Keiyori was suffering from Jushiro's mishap, there was no doubt that Shunsui was suffering as well.

He seemed to drop the smile, "Keiyori, how long have you known bankai?"

That took Keiyori back that he was asking about it, or that he knew, and she sighed, sitting down. "Honestly? Right before Rukia's execution. I never said anything because one, I didn't need to use it, and two, there was no need to know about it."

"You can qualify as taichou rank now, you know that." Shunsui spoke, stating it than asking.

Keiyori only nodded. She knew the minute her and Ansatsu unlocked it, that she could be taken from her position of 13th division's fukoutaichou.

Shunsui stood, "It's impressive, but reckless." He looked at her, "Increased speed, and I'll admit that the reiatsu you possessed at the time was intimidating. Yet, you look like hell."

She sighed, "There are side effects to my bankai, it's more than reckless, it's dangerous. While in use, it takes all of my reiatsu, concentrating into one blow to defeat my enemy, but at a cost; my wounds reopen, my stamina decreases and my body's heal process literally stops. I'm only lucky that Unohana-taichou was able to heal me as best as she could before it stopped." Keiyori looked at Shunsui, "What was the real reason you called me down here, it wasn't to hear all about my bankai, no one would want to hear that."

He looked at the girl, what was he suppose to tell her? He sighed, and looked out the window, "What are you going to do if Jushiro won't wake up?"

"He will." She said quickly. She didn't want to think about the possibility of him not opening his eyes.

"Keiyori, I know how you feel, but you-"

"No." She spoke, standing up, "I refuse to believe that he won't wake up, I'll die before that happens." She said, fist clenched.

Shunsui took her shoulders, "Calm down Keiyori, just calm down." He spoke, "You know his parents are still alive, and they have more power over his life than you do."

That was another possibility she didn't want to think about.. "I know." She spoke, looking down.

He patted her head, and started walking her out, "Come on, I know you usually visit him right about now, how about I come? I need to get away from this office." He spoke causally.

Keiyori sighed a bit, walking to visit Jushiro seemed like the hardest thing to her. She dearly loved the man, but she deep inside her head, she was afraid. And every time she walked into his room, like she was now, the pang of fear hit her.

The heart monitor was at a constant beat, his chest wrapped tightly, his arms filled with iv's and the breathing mask covered his lower face. She watched the monitor most of the time, that or watched for his eyes to open. Each time she came, she was hopeful that his eyes would open, but each time she left, she felt defeated.

"my dear old friend." Shunsui muttered to himself, he didn't like the fact that his oldest friend was like this, hell, seeing him with tuberculosis would be a better sight. He turned as he saw the door open and his jaw almost dropped.

Keiyori looked at the door, seeing Retsu with another man, a tall man with short silver hair and dark hazel eyes. She was slightly confused but with the resemblance, she didn't hesitate to think that this man was somehow related to Jushiro.

The older Ukitake looked at the two, then at his son in the hospital bed. Ukitake-sama knew he himself was to die, but he would never imagine that he'd burry his oldest son before him. "I want him cut off."

Having Itami stab her would have been better. Keiyori stood from her chair, "You can't." Her voice only came out as a whisper. She looked at the man in disbelief, "You can't." She repeated, louder.

Ukitake-sama looked at her, "I can't? What gives you the decision for my to pass judgment on my son's future? I'm his father, I know what's best for him. I refuse to seem him lie on this hospital bed any longer while the world moves on without him."

Keiyori wouldn't take it, "No. You can't. you can't cut him!" She spoke, ignoring that Shunsui was holding her back, trying to whisper for her to calm down.

But she couldn't, her breathing was starting to come out of control as she was holding tears in, "You can't let him die, please!" She begged, "He's going to wake up, I know he is, please! I'm begging you, don't! don't end his life here! He's survived so much, don't end it here for him!"

"Do you think I want to end his life?!" Ukitake-sama yelled at the young girl, "You're nothing but a naïve little girl who doesn't know anything about what it's like to have options before you and knowing what each consequence will hold. I've thought long and hard on my decision and I'm saying that it's the best for him, I want him cut off." He declared, looking at Retsu before taking his leave.

She couldn't breath, if Shunsui hadn't been holding on to her, she would have fell to the ground, she felt her heart being ripped from her chest, not as a whole, but as little pieces trying to be dug out. This wasn't suppose to happen, this wasn't how it was suppose to go. She couldn't maintain herself as the tears rolled from her eyes, as she clutched to Shunsui she didn't even try to hold her sobs in.

Keiyori didn't hear that Unohana would give until noon the next day for Jushiro to wake up on his own, she was too focused on her grief. She didn't think it was fair that she had no say in his life, yet who was she to say who was to live or die? Would it only be selfishness to want the one man that she loved to live? No, it wouldn't, the whole division would want him to live, even those outside of the 13th division would want him to live, such as Shunsui.

Yet she was so lost, with no one to hold onto, no one to guide her. The man she considered father, told her to continue her life, while the man she loved was being ripped from her. In darkness, she had the deep conversations with Jushiro, in the dark he would always tell her the light, but now, in this darkness, she felt it consume her soul, her faith, sanity, calmness, hope…. All were slipping from her, just as Jushiro was slipping from life.


	21. I'll Fight For You

So, I updated quickly because one, you guys seem very suberged within this story (Which i'm very grateful) and two... well i'm pretty much writing on the spot, in honest, i sometimes don't know exactly what i'll write, i have a general idea, but then something will lead to another and hey, appearently it works haha. Anyway, here's the next segment, thanks so much for reading and the reviews!

Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach, only Keiyori

* * *

10:30

Keiyori didn't know what to do. Stay in her room like she had for the last ten hours, or go to his room? She paced furiously, his life was going to end in less than two hours.. She gripped her bangs as more tears flowed from her eyes. An emotional wreck, that's all she was. She could scream, kick, shout, yell, hell even bite, and it would get her no where with that man. Even after begging for more time, begging that she would do anything as long as there was more time, that she would give her own life up, anything.

She was desperate, she didn't want the plug to be pulled, she didn't want to imagine the heart line going to the same monotone flat ring, or know that his lungs wouldn't gain air and that his heart would stop. She didn't want to know all of that, she didn't want him to leave her. He promised her. He promised her that he wouldn't die.

"God damnit Jushiro you promised!" She screamed, kicking the nearest object, a poor chair, before falling to her knees, sobbing. She hadn't lost control of herself since Miyako's and Kaien's death, and now, knowing that the source of her sanity was soon to die, she was ready to be shipped to a mental hospital. She bit her lip until it bleed, she screamed and cursed his name, then sobbed even more, before kicking more things.

She was nothing but a small child throwing a tantrum when it didn't get their way. She was reverting back to her younger self, to her orphaned self. Yet it was her orphaned self that got her in the trouble, into the near death fever she had before Miyako found her, and it was this reversed orphan self that would soon make her do something she wouldn't be able to reverse.

Keiyori leaned against the wall, catching her breath, trying to calm down. He had no control, so why was she blaming him? There was no one to blame but Faith itself, it was meant to be like this. It must be Faith to not be able to confess to Jushiro, to not be able to see his reaction. It must have been Faith for her to only yearn for his affection than actually have it. Was this the turmoil she had put him through? To know that the person he wanted, was so close, just in his reach but at the same time so far away? What she was going through now, how long had he gone through it?

She felt ashamed, reducing herself to a small child, to tears, to a mental mess. She looked around at her wrecked room done by her own two hands. "What the hell's wrong with me?" She whispered, holding her knees and burying her head into her knees.

Despite her level-headed calmness, Keiyori was actually very young, a child. She always seemed like a mature girl, always referring to hang with those who preferred just sitting and talking than those who wanted to party until 3. But in this chaos, she was lost, not being able to find someone who could help her get through this, she was alone, and it scared her. She didn't want to be alone, she didn't want to be by herself, not without him in her life.

11:45

Keiyori couldn't let it happen. She ran out of the division. She couldn't let him die, not after she had seen him suffer through his tuberculosis attacks, from the easy gentle ones to the hard rough attacks, and she couldn't let him die. She didn't care if she would become a child, with screaming, kicking, yelling, but she would be defending a man she loved, she would be trying to save the man she loved…

Retsu, Ukitake-sama and Shunsui stood in the room. While Ukitake-sama kept his eyes on the clock, the two friends kept their eyes on their friend, hoping that he would wake up. Retsu was taken back that Keiyori wasn't here, that she wasn't by her taichou's side until the very end, but then again Retsu felt that Keiyori's emotions towards her taichou were more than loyalty, and she could understand the girl not wanting to see him on his death.

"It's noon now, let him go." Ukitake-sama replied.

Retsu took one last look Jushiro, before giving a grieving sigh, and went to shut the machine off.

"Please don't!"

The three looked over, seeing Keiyori leaning against the door frame, gasping for breath, "Please Unohana-taichou, please, don't…" She spoke, begging, her voice hoarse from crying.

Retsu looked at the poor girl, and she didn't want to do this, end the man's life, but she had to comply with the wish.

"Ignore the girl." Ukitake-sama said, "Just cut my son off so he can move on."

"No!" Keiyori screamed, walking over.

Shunsui grabbed the girl, "Keiyori, please… don't make this harder than it is.."

"No! You can't do this! You can't take him away! You can't! Please!" She screamed, one arm reaching for Jushiro, while the other gripped to Shunsui's arm. "Please.." She begged as the tears rolled from her eyes, "You can't…"

Ukitake-sama looked at the girl, "Did you not listen to what I told you yesterday? You-"

"I don't care! I've had my parents taken from me and Ukitake-taichou was the only one to keep me sane! Even when I thought I would die facing Aizen he kept me sane, you can't take him away! You can't take away the man I love god damnit!" She screamed, not caring if it sounded selfish or childish, she was being truthful, "Please.." She begged as she began to sob, "Please don't…" She whispered.

Even with such a displace of emotion, Ukitake-sama didn't budge, like cold hard stone he wouldn't move from his opinion. He didn't want to bury his son, he didn't want his son to die before him, but he didn't want his son to lie on the bed, becoming nothing but a useless mass, to be forgotten. He only looked at Retsu, "Ignore her."

The words shot into Keiyori harder than any physical pain and she gripped onto Shunsui tighter, and he held her, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"I can't." Retsu spoke, a smile on her face.

Keiyori looked at her, not believing what she saw. Shunsui smiled though, patting the girl's head, "It's about time, Jushiro."

Jushiro's eyes were partly opened, his breathing still heavy and ragged, his chest still in immense pain; but he was alive. He didn't know exactly how he was still able to live, still able to breath, but he could hear the screams, the pleads, her voice, her confession. He always thought that if he was able to tell her, or for her to have the same feelings that he could die happily, but to hear her screams he just couldn't leave her. Not like this anyway.

Keiyori fell limp in Shunsui's arm, he was alive. ALIVE. The tears that ran down her face weren't that of sorrow, grief, pain, oh no, they were of overwhelming joy and relief.


	22. Confessions

Okie Dokie folks, since i'm going to be busy the next few days, i figured that i should squeez one more chapter in, which honestly to say ends on a cliff hanger (Evil aren't i?) i want to give big thanks for those who review, and there's still more to come so don't think we're going to slow down one bit!!!

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori

* * *

She sat there, legs crossed, staring out the window, content on being in the white room walled than the cold air outside. It had only been a few days, since Jushiro had woken up and was considered to be out of his comatose state, which lifted some of the emotional stress off of Keiyori. Although he did sleep most of the time, it was only because he was in so much pain, and Keiyori would rather him be sleeping peacefully than awake and be in pain.

"Shiba-fukoutaichou." A voice called back to her.

Keiyori looked back, seeing 1st division's fukoutaichou, Chojiro Sasakibe. She then stood, "Sasakibe-fukoutaichou, it's nice to see you out of the office."

He nodded, "I'm glad to hear that Ukitake-taichou is recovering." He paused, "Shiba-fukoutaichou, words been spreading around, about your bankai."

Keiyori held her hand out, "With all respect, Sasakibe-fukoutaichou, I have no desire to become taichou."

Again, he nodded, "I had a feeling you would say that, but there's another reason I came here." He now held out a piece of paper, which Keiyori took and started to read over it, "I have no doubt that if Soitaichou was assigning the mission he'd asked no one else but you."

A two-three week assignment in the human world, high threats of Menos developing there. She slightly frowned a bit, she would rather be here when Jushiro full woke up from his resting slumber, but she had a duty to fulfill to her division and the Gotei 13. She nodded, "I'm sure Kiyone and Sentaro will be more than ready to run the division for that many days, I have faith in them, when shall I leave?"

"It would be best if you could get there as soon as possible, that way it's done with." He paused, still seeing bandages, "Unless you're not at full health."

Keiyori shook her head, "No, it's only after math, another two weeks and my body will start to heal again." She spoke, and he nodded and walked out. Keiyori looked back, seeing Jushiro sleeping and couldn't help but to smile a bit, then sighed, "I hope you're walking around when I come back, Jushiro." She whispered before going out of the room.

She headed straight for the division, quickly getting a hold of the two third seats and giving them their orders, before heading to her room to gather her things. Keiyori picked her sword up, and unsheathed it. The red blade and black hilt where the only thing that set it aside from a normal zanpakuto, well, that and Ansatsu being a kodachi. She sighed, hopefully, in two weeks she would be able to hears Ansatsu reassuring voice. 'Ansatsu, this is too hard to be without you, I see now the full consequences of this bankai.' she thought bitterly to herself, before turning and walking out, to head to the Human World.

* * *

Ichigo pointed at the girl, eye twitching, "What are you doing here?! Last time we actually talked you cut me!!"

Keiyori sighed, "At least you weren't captured, you should be thankful you brat, now let me in." She said, crossing her arms.

"Why? What does the Gotei 13 want with me now?" He spoke, while letting her in.

Keiyori looked around, it was a nice house, the rooms were a good size, it was bright and gave a relaxing atmosphere. "It doesn't exactly have anything to do with you, it's just the vicinity of the area." She spoke, sitting on the couch, "With what's happened, more hollows have been drawn here, and they're starting to clump together, forming a Menos, you know this right?"

"Those really tall hollows?" Ichigo spoke, holding his hand above his head.

She nodded, "Yes, the 'really tall hollows'" She mocked, "So I was sent here to clean them up, and since there's a lot, I was hoping that you would be able to let me stay here, if that's all right with your family that is."

"Sure, but why me?"

Keiyori looked at the boy, the resemblance to Kaien amazed her, all but the hair color and the eye color, the boy was exactly like Kaien, strong willed, out spoke, determined, caused hell. "You know, when I first met you, I thought I was seeing a ghost, you resemble the man I called father." She said, "I have a feeling that Rukia probably thought the same when she met you."

"You're father?"

"Yup, Kaien Shiba."

"Shiba.." He blinked, "Wait, like Ganju and Kukaku?"

It was Keiyori's turn to blink, "They're alive?" She spoke, she had always known that Kaien had younger sibling, she just never met them or knew if she should. She shrugged, "I'll have to visit them then when I get back." She muttered to herself.

The two weeks she spent in the human world were everything but relaxing. From the constant Menos to seeing Ichigo's comical family, she was ready to go back home, to be able to sleep for ten hours at least. When the day came that she could come back, she wished Ichigo and his family a safe life, and she left back for the Seireitei.

The air that always surrounded her was always refreshing, and the minute she hit the 13th division she sat at the desk, and clunked her head on the desk, moaning a bit. "Damn, still tons of paperwork to be done, but Sentaro and Kiyone did more than an excellent job on running this division, hell, I might be in a run for my money in a few years."

"Oh, I don't think so." A voice spoke to her.

"Eh, you never know, they both have potential," Keiyori replied back sitting up, eyes closed as she breathed the words out, "I just wonder if they would fight as much if one was higher than the other you-" She stopped, who the hell was she talking to? She looked to the side and almost wanted to pinch herself. "T-Taichou!" She spoke, standing up.

Jushiro chuckled a bit, he was sitting down on the couch, he was back in attire of his position, but if anyone looked, they could still see the bandages that wrapped his chest and upper stomach. He looked at the fukoutaichou, he was well informed by Shunsui that she achieved bankai, and that her chances for becoming a taichou was more than enough. Yet he still noticed the bandages, "You shouldn't be-"

He was cut off as she hugged him, burying her head into his chest, and he realized within an instant that she was crying. "K-Keiyori, what's wrong, wh-"

"I thought you were going to die!" She screamed, gripping onto the white haori tighter, trying to control her sobs, "I thought…" She couldn't continue, right now, all she wanted was to be just like this, in his arms.

Jushiro held onto her, "I'm sorry Keiyori, I shouldn't have worried you, I'm sorry." He spoke, resting his cheek on the top of her head, running his fingers through her shorten hair. "but, I have to thank you." He whispered, "I don't think I would have been here if you hadn't fought for me."

Now. She had to say it now. She had to utter the words. She looked up at him, "J-Jushiro I-"

Yet she was cut off, cut off by his lips pressed gently against hers, and he leaned back, "I know Keiyori, I don't remember much, but I do remember 'the man I love god damnit'" He smiled a bit, seeming to ignore the redden cheeks of the girl, before kissing her forehead, "I love you Keiyori."

She blushed harder, before placing her head on his chest, "I love you too, Jushiro. I'm sorry I was so stupid."

She felt and heard his chuckle, "You weren't stupid, Keiyori, you just didn't know." He said softly, smiling to no one but himself, the relief he had, knowing that he didn't have to worry about her rejection, it gave him so much relief…

Keiyori heard the knock on the door and, reluctantly, got up. As soon as she opened the door, she saw Nanao and Shunsui, and to her surprise, Nanao was upset, and Shunsui looked troubled.

Jushiro looked over, still moving as little as he could so not to upset his wound. "Shunsui, what brings you two so late?"

Keiyori moved aside so the two could enter, but already she knew something was wrong.

Shunsui was the first to confirm it, "Yamamoto soitaichou, he isn't going to make it."


	23. Emotions

So i've pretty much realized that as i'm writing these, these are pretty dark chapters. The only reason i would say that would happen would be that most of the time, i'm typing my own thoughts, or my own expericance, so needless to say, Keiyori is slightly based off of me, which i think that's how most OC's are created, anywho. THanks so much!!

Dislcaimer; i own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori

* * *

Keiyori sat on the deck. It was well pass midnight, but the girl couldn't find sleep, not with what had been going on for the past few hours, and what she knew was to come in the later hours. She looked back down at her zanpakuto, how many weeks had it been? It had almost been two months and she hadn't heard a single word from Ansatsu, only because there was nothing there. Ansatsu was gone, he would come back when he wanted to show himself to Keiyori, and she hoped that their bond would be as strong, if not stronger, before the left for battle.

Yet Ansatsu wasn't the biggest headache, well, not truly a headache, more of a concern. Her heart ached seeing Jushiro and Shunsui the way there were. Although Keiyori never knew much of Yamamoto, she still heard him by Shunsui and Jushiro, how they were taught by him, how they pretty much help start the Gotei 13th with Yamamoto, and how Yamamoto considered them as sons. It was because of the praise of the man that Keiyori herself could never hate the soitaichou, although she disagreed with his motion to continue Rukia's execution and even saying that she was fit enough to fight Aizen, she still knew that he only did what he thought was right.

But now with him gone, the largest question on everyone's mind, who would run the Gotei 13? Many feared that Central 46 would take over, but that wouldn't seem right. Keiyori, again, tried her hardest to stay out of the discussions, but if she was asked, she gave an honest answer.

_Keiyori sighed, looking around at the other fukoutaichou's as they muttered their responses and opinions. Of course, Chojiro was holding himself together, which Keiyori respected that since she wouldn't be able to. "Shiba-fukoutaichou, what's your consideration for the appointment of soitaichou." He asked, while everyone had looked at her._

_Keiyori had heard most of their answers, from getting Soi Fon to thinking that having Byakuya Kuchiki as the soitaichou would work. She sighed, "I'm saying this honestly, I think it should be one of the older taichou's, meaning either Retsu Unohana-taichou, Shunsui Kyoraku-taichou, or Jushiro Ukitake-taichou. Out of the three, I see Unohana-taichou as the most suited position, not being sexist or anything. My point is, is that everyone respects her, I'm not saying that they don't respect Kyoraku-taichou or Ukitake-taichou, I'm saying that when you have a female that even gets respected from Zaraki-taichou, then you know Unohana-taichou is a very respectable woman._

_"I also believe that because of her medical experience, she would try to take less drastic paths before making a final decision." Keiyori paused, "Besides, she's been one of the main taichou's for the longest years excluding Yamamoto-soitaichou."_

_"But who would become taichou of the 4th division?" Isane asked softly._

_Keiyori sighed, "Can't Unohana-taichou still hold her position of the 4th division taichou? I just only thought it was by chance that soitaichou happened to be in the 1st division." She spoke, looking at Chojiro._

_"We can settle those matters when the time comes, there's no definite say that Retsu Unohana is to become the next soitaichou, but we will certainly put her in for consideration."_

Keiyori sighed, why did she have to open her mouth? She wondered as she looked up at the moon. It would be less than four hours when the funeral/memorial would commence for Yamamoto-soitaichou. She felt bad in a way, she felt no sorrow, no guilt, no pain of the loss of the soitaichou, while she could look around seeing that mostly everyone was hurt one way or another by the loss.

Looking back down to the calm land, Keiyori looked at her hands, was it because she had loss so much, that she had became numb? Her real parents were either dead or had just abandoned her, the people that she considered parents died, she had almost lost Rukia and Jushiro, she didn't know when Ansatsu would show and had seemingly lost herself with him. She sighed, that was another thing.

How was she to comfort Jushiro? Yamamoto had considered Jushiro like his son, and Jushiro had high respect for the man, always calling him sensei, telling Keiyori to calm down and not to speak 'like that' about Yamamoto when she was assigned boring missions, he cared greatly for the man, so how, or what was she suppose to do? Jushiro always comforted her, with the loss of Kaien and Miyako, but Keiyori never seemed like the person to comfort others, she didn't seem to have a knack at it like Jushiro or others had. She knew right now that Nanao was having her time with Shunsui, trying to keep him calm and collected, but Keiyori had done nothing for Jushiro.

When they had been informed, Jushiro had simply gotten up and left, heading for his quarters, and Keiyori only watched him leave. She didn't know what to say, a simple, 'everything's going to be all right' seemed to be an outrageous lie, and she knew that Jushiro would know that. She let her head rest in her hands, not from sleep, but from helplessness, how could she not do anything for a man that loved her, helped her through her sorrows, but she couldn't help him? She let out a frustrated sigh.

"You should be in bed, Keiyori."

She looked back, seeing Jushiro, and she was loss for words, "Jushiro.." She didn't know what to say, "I-I'm sorry." She whispered. What a stupid thing to say, sorry for what? Sorry that the man that he held so high was going to die and it was her fault? That she could have done something? No, she only said sorry because that's what people say when someone close dies, right?

Jushiro sat next to her, "It's alright Keiyori, you don't have to apologize for what can't be helped."

She heard his voice, hoarse, soft, but more importantly; distanced. It was honestly a side of Jushiro she had never seen, she had never seen his eyes so lost, staring to nothing with the look of helplessness, or his face without a smile. She didn't know how or why, but she involuntary grabbed his hand, and her words came out, without her being able to stop herself, "I-I know it's hard, and I know that saying it's going to get better seems like a lie, but… it is, the Gotei 13..." She stopped herself, he wasn't upset about the Gotei 13, he was upset about Yamamoto, "I know he was proud, of you, he had to if he considered you and Shunsui his sons and if that's how it is, then I would figure that it would be you two who would be able to keep his teachings and his memories alive through you two..."

At first, Jushiro didn't respond, and Keiyori felt like she shouldn't have spoke, but he lifted her hand and kissed the back of her hand, "You're right Keiyori, I know it's going to get better, time heals everything doesn't it?" he asked rhetorically, "And I know, that in a sense, Yamamoto-sensei will never truly die, not as long as the Gotei 13 continues, and not as long as the Shinigami Academy exist. But," She felt his grip tighten just a little on her hand, "It's still so hard."

Again, she had never seen him like this, so torn and hurt, it broke her heart. "Jushiro." She whispered, hugging him, "It's always hard, when Kaien and Miyako died, I thought nothing in this world was going to get better, the people who I admired where gone. But I realized that they would want me to continue, they would want me to live my life long and happily, and I know that Yamamoto-soitaichou would want to same, he would demand the same actually. And time may not exactly heal everything, but it sure helps, and it eases the pain."

It was then, it seemed, that Jushiro finally let the barriers go. He held Keiyori, burying his face into her hair, bringing her closer to him. She could feel his breathing, and she held him, knowing that any man would think it be weak to let the emotions get the better of him, and Keiyori thought it the same for her, but if there was one thing she had learned about emotions it was this; it was stronger to show emotions than to pretend that they weren't there, to let them get the better of you. And so, for the remaining hours of the night, she held onto Jushiro, trying to help him and hoping to get him through until time started to ease his pain.


	24. Rain

Okay, first off, i must say thank you to everyone, i'm honestly surprised on all the reviews and feed back i'm getting from you guys and i'm very much in you debt, so... I have an account on DeviantArt, with the username as HappyGothy65, and i posted a picture of Keiyori, and if you can go to my main page on fanfiction, there should be a link to see her, if you want. Now i know this is a real short chapter, but where i left off is an important part, so enjoy reading!!

Dislcaimer; i own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori

* * *

Rain.

Keiyori stopped from her training, and looked up as the water droplets fell from the sky, onto her cloths and skin. Although she hated the rain, it felt good against her heated body. She then quickly got under a tree, waiting for the rain to calm down before heading back to the barracks.

The memorial had passed by slowly, and her ears had picked up the tears and sorrow, and she had kept herself together. Her biggest worry was how the taichou's would do, and her worry eased as she saw that both of the men were silent, but that was also considered a bad thing.

And like it was now, it had rained at the memorial, as if the Seireitei was weeping for the loss of the soitaichou. She sighed as she was under the tree, and closed her eyes.

Darkness, silent, unmoving; the world of an assassin. Keiyori stood, or floated, in the darkness, not being able to see or hear anything, she opened her mouth. "Ansatsu, please, I need to hear your voice, or see you. I'm lost without you, you've always seem to know what to do better than I have." She whispered, before being brought back to her reality.

Keiyori had now gained another secret about her zanpakuto, something that she wouldn't reveal unless she had too, which she knew would be soon. Since the upwind news of her bankai, it seemed like she was getting harassed that she should fill one of the positions, but Keiyori didn't want to, and she couldn't. She couldn't because of a few things, besides the fact that she was in love with Jushiro, she had wanted to follow Kaien's footsteps. Kaien had became the fukoutaichou of the 13th division, and she wanted to stay in his steps, she always liked how many would refer to as the 'Shiba kid.'

But the main reason she found, was that, well, she was defenseless. Ansatsu was gone, in what she herself called a coma as well, and she felt no reiatsu from the zanpakuto, no life, she heard nothing, and with him gone, her shikai was of no use. Keiyori wouldn't take a position that she couldn't fill, and she wasn't cut for a taichou, and as she had explained to Chojiro, her bankai wasn't something she could use at her will, it was dangerous. If she had calculated it right, if she used it again, it could very well be her last.

Keiyori pushed the thoughts back as the rain started to ease and she got up and walked to the barracks.

The Gotei 13 was starting to pick itself up for the last few days. With Keiyori's opinion and with other's opinion, Retsu Unohana was announced as the new appointed soitaichou, and she would still keep her 4th division under her belt. Keiyori only smiled for the woman, she knew that Retsu knew what was best for the Gotei and that she would be just as strict as Yamamoto had been.

"Kei-chan! You're soaking wet!!" Nanao cried as Keiyori walked into the office.

Keiyori blinked, seeing Jushiro at the desk, Shunsui at the couch, Nanao getting something. Before Keiyori could ask anything, Nanao had thrown a towel at Keiyori, blinding the poor girl, "What are you trying to do? Get sick? It's freezing outside! You should be lucky it wasn't snow or ice that was hitting you." Nanao scolded the girl.

Keiyori took the towel off her face and smile, then held her hands out, "Aw, Nanao-chan!" She spoke sweetly as she took a few steps forward towards the younger fukoutaichou, "I'm not that wet, how about a hug?"

"Keiyori Shiba, you stay away from me!!" Nanao screamed and on reflexes threw a book at Keiyori. Luckily for Keiyori, she ducked, and the book went sailing into Shunsui's face. Keiyori then leapt for Nanao, and was able to soak the fukoutaichou with her hug.

Nanao screamed, "You're freezing!!" She yelled as Keiyori got up, smiling.

"Ah, you love me though."

"You better be glad of that." Nanao growled before the girls started to laugh.

"Nanao-chan, what did you hit me?" Shunsui whined, holding his nose, making the two girls laugh a bit harder.

Keiyori dried her hair a bit and than waved herself out, seeing as she did need to get out of the cloths. She sighed, Nanao, and of course Shunsui, knew about the relationship that Jushiro and Keiyori had, and Keiyori knew that the night Shunsui decided to get drunk, the whole Seireitei would know, but it actually didn't bother her.

Getting out of the shower and getting changed, Keiyori then placed her zanpakuto on the bed, before walking lazily to the office, seeing Nanao trying to mend the damage she had accidentally done to Shunsui. She sighed and shook her head to herself, she wondered if there wasn't anything going between Shunsui and Nanao that she didn't know about.

Thunder cracked through the air, and lightning soon showed it's wicked light, startling Keiyori a bit, and she looked out the window. "Oh just great." She muttered under her breath.

"Something wrong Keiyori?" Jushiro asked, looking at her quickly while he worked on some paper work.

She shook her head, "I just don't like storms, too noisy." She said before another crack of thunder erupted in the ears of the shinigami.

Nanao looked outside at the pouring rain and winds, "It's awful out there." she said, just as lightning streaked the sky.

"Yeah, perfect opportunity for scary stories." Shunsui said, holding his hands in the air and wiggling his fingers, while making a 'scary' looking face.

Keiyori shook her head, "Oi, Kyoraku-taichou, we've faced arrancars and hollows, what could be scarier than that?"

"I could name a few things." Nanao muttered under her breath.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shunsui said, looking at his fukoutaichou.

"Nothing!" Nanao spoke, trying to cover it.

Keiyori decided to help her friend out, "Oi, Nanao, do you remember that time you dragged me to the Human World? We decided to see a movie didn't we?"

Nanao instantly laughed, "Oh yeah, we saw The Blair Witch Trial, or something like that didn't we?"

Keiyori smiled, "Yeah, we almost got kicked out cause we were laughing so hard." She spoke, remembering the incident quite well.

It seemed then, that the whole room wasn't anything but recollecting the past memories they had had together, and it made Keiyori realized that she would never want to lose them. She smiled a bit, relaxing as she closed her eyes, but the sound of the door opening made her jolt.

Isane stood there, and she looked at Keiyori, "Forgive me, but, Shiba-fukoutaichou, we found a wounded man at the barracks, and he kept asking for us to find someone, his daughter, and the name he gave us, well, it was yours."

Keiyori, along with the other three shinigami, was taken back, her real father came looking for her?


	25. Her 'Father'

So! here's a new chapter my duckies!! I thank everyone for all the feed back, i can't believe i've been able to dish out this many chapters!!

Dislcaimer; i own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori

* * *

Recap

Isane stood there, and she looked at Keiyori, "Forgive me, but, Shiba-fukoutaichou, we found a wounded man at the barracks, and he kept asking for us to find someone, his daughter, and the name he gave us, well, it was yours."

Keiyori, along with the other three shinigami, was taken back, her real father came looking for her?

* * *

That brief silence, in which no one knew what to say, Keiyori's mind raced with questions, why now? Why not sooner? Who was he exactly? What did he want? How… how could he have abandoned her?

Her legs moved, and she raced to the 4th division barracks, ignoring the fact that she didn't know what room he was in, or where exactly in the 4th division he was at, but she had so many questions, she had so many doubts, she didn't know exactly what to feel…

But she stopped in the pouring rain. How did she feel? The man, her genetic father, had abandoned her so many years ago, and now he decided to find her? She couldn't even remember the man, so how could she truly believe that this man was who he said he was? She placed her hands on her head, what was she doing? Running blindly to something she knew what stupid. Her father was dead, he loved her, protected her, he would die for her. The man they thought to be her true father was nothing but a person that Keiyori didn't have any connection to.

But her legs continued, they continued to the 4th division, to see the man at least, to tell him that he had someone else, that she was not the daughter he was looking for. She would tell it to him, and walk back to her life, the life that didn't involve a man that was never in her life to begin with.

Walking into the 4th division barracks, she saw Retsu, "oh, Unohana-soitaichou!" Keiyori spoke, bowing, "Um, Kotetsu-fukoutaichou said that.. There was some man…"

Retsu nodded and waved Keiyori to follow her, "Shiba-fukoutaichou, I want to ask you something before you see this man, I would like to ask you something, do you even remember the man?"

Keiyori followed, but looked to the side, "In all honesty, soitaichou, I don't remember much of my real parents." she spoke, no emotion in her voice.

Retsu seemed to sigh to herself, and opened a door, letting Keiyori in.

Keiyori saw a man sitting on the bed, his arms and head bandaged up. His dark hair had streaks of grey in it, from old age no doubt, and his ice blue eyes hadn't dulled since his birth probably. He was dressed in the lower districts of the Rukongai, and he seemed to look at Keiyori with amazement. "Oh, Keiyori.." His voice was ragged, yet held softness.

Keiyori looked at him, so far, there was no emotion that was coming to her, she felt nothing for the man in front of her, she didn't know what to feel.

The man looked down, "You must feel stupid being here, Kei." He spoke, "Forgive me, but if you don't remember, I'm Hitsu Makida, your father. If you don't remember, I wouldn't blame you." He said, then looking up.

Shiba. Keiyori's last name was Shiba, not Makida. She sighed a bit, "Forgive me, but I don't remember you at all." She said, looking Hitsu.

"I figured that much, but please Keiyori, I'm begging you, your mother is on her death bed, and she wished to see you, just one last time."

That took Keiyori back, her mother was on death's bed?

"Please, Keiyori, just.. A day with your mother, that's all, she would love it, she would love to see that her daughter was able to live and become a beautiful woman." He said, begging her.

Keiyori didn't know what to say, or what to do. She looked away, "Give me the night to think about it, Hitsu." She said walking out.

"Keiyori! Keiyori!"

She looked to the side, seeing Nanao. "Nanao-chan.."

Nanao finally made it to the girl, "Keiyori, what was that all about?"

Keiyori smiled, "Oh, some confusion." She spoke, as the two girls started to leave, "It's nothing really, the guy saw me and knew he had the wrong person." Keiyori lied nicely.

When the girls got to the gates of the 8th division, they said their good byes and Keiyori continued to the 13th division.

What was she to do? Visit the woman that Keiyori never knew? To pretend that the death of this woman would truly hurt Keiyori? There was still a pang of hurt in her heart, but why? When she walked into the 13th division office, she couldn't see.

Jushiro saw it, and he stood, "Keiyori? What's wrong, what happened?" He spoke as he walked over to her.

Keiyori noticed that she couldn't see because she was crying and quickly wiped her tears away, trying her best to smile, "I-it's nothing really, nothing."

Jushiro lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes, "Keiyori… please don't lie to me.."

And Keiyori couldn't lie to him, "The man… really is… he says his wife is on her death bed and wants to see me, and…" She looked down, "I don't know what to do." She whispered.

Jushiro wrapped his arms around her, "Keiyori…" He whispered, he didn't know anything of the situation, Keiyori had never spoken of her parents, other than Kaien and Miyako, and he just assumed that her real parents had been killed or she had been lost or separated from them.

"I mean.." Her voice was cracking, "What would you have done if your parents had abandoned you? Didn't want you? I understand now that since we were in the 79th district that it was hard, but at the time it hurt so much… and it was because of that, that I was always afraid Kaien and Miyako would do the same to me.. It still hurts, it took so much restraint not to yell at him, to scream or hit him… I just don't know what to do…" She was silent for a moment, "I… I guess I should go… to make her happy…"

"Would you want me to come with you?" Jushiro asked.

She looked up at him, a bit taken back, "Y-You'd come with me…"

"Of course Keiyori, I would do anything for you." He spoke, bringing his hand up to wipe her tears away.

She smiled, she was thankful for Jushiro being so kind, but she knew how this should go, and she took his hand, holding on to it, "Thank you, Jushiro, but.. I should do this alone.."

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "I understand Keiyori, just come back safe, that's all I ask of you."

Keiyori nodded, and smiled, "Of course, you should know me."

"That's what scares me sometimes." he spoke, stealing a kiss on her lips, before letting her go, "Get some rest Keiyori." He said softly, knowing that she would have a long day ahead of her tomorrow.

* * *

It was the next morning that she had returned to Hitsu and agreed to see the woman, Misako, before she died. The walk to the 79th district, Kusajishi, was a long and silent one. Although Hitsu tried to strike a conversation with Keiyori, she only answered with short questions, and she didn't ask any questions either. She saw no need to.

"Your mother will be so proud of you, to find out that you're a strong beautiful woman, it makes me proud as well, Keiyori." Hitsu spoke as they came to a one room shack.

Keiyori noticed that it looked like it was barely hanging together, and she felt some sympathy, but she didn't have a lot. Hitsu let her walk in first, and she saw the dirt floor, the raised ground that was were the futon would lay, the small fireplace, the dirty air, it was really filth that these people were living in. it was then that Keiyori noticed something, "Where's Misako?" Keiyori spoke, noticing that there was no woman, no bed, no nothing.

"I'm glad you don't remember much, she died when you were born, you killed her." Hitsu spoke, as Keiyori noticed the venom in his voice.

She turned, and felt the knife in her side, how stupid had she been to let her guard down, "W-What's the meaning of this?!" She spoke, feeling the blood run out of her body.

"You killed her, I thought that when I got rid of you, you'd die, but apparently you didn't, I should have just killed you in the first place!" Hitsu roared, taking the knife out and going to stab the girl again.

Keiyori backed up, coming to the wall, and she held her hand out, "Stay back!" She yelled, but he came closer, so she had no choice, "Hado 1; Sho." She spoke, and Hitsu was pushed back out of the shack. Keiyori quickly ran out of the shack, holding her side, and she stopped and dodged as a knife barely missed her head. Turning, she was tackled to the ground, Hitsu holding onto her throat.

"You took the most important thing from my life! How could you!? You were so idiotic as a child, you still are! Everything you do is just as Misako would do, and I hate it, I hate how you, the thing that took her from me, is everything about her! That idiotic shinigami that picked you up, I wanted to kill her, and her bastard husband! I hated how they thought you should have been saved!"

Hitsu was shoved off of Keiyori, "I don't like how you're treating my daughter, or talking about my wife."

Keiyori coughed as she regained her air, and looked up, and she was taken back, "K-Kaien!?" She spoke, thinking that she had died…

"You could say that, shin'ai naru." He said, looking back, smiling.

"But.." It then clicked, "A-Ansatsu!" She couldn't believe it.

'Kaien' showed his true self, and held the red bladed sword, "Forgive me for taking so long to recover shin'ai naru, I see how much you had to go through without me, and I wish I had been there to make up for it, let this be my way of making it up, by taking this disrespectful man out of your life one and for all." He spoke, facing away from her, glaring at the recovering Hitsu.

Keiyori was in shock, "Ansatsu…" She held her side as pain shot through it, and her breathing became ragged, 'Poison?' she thought, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding, 'he planed this, at least he's not as crazy as I thought…' she looked up, seeing Ansatsu by her side, "Ansatsu, what about-"

He held his hand up, "Please, Shin'ai naru, don't you have faith in me? I feel hurt." He said calmly.

"Heh, boy did I miss you." She spoke, closing her eyes, "I'm… glad you're back… Ansatsu." She spoke as her body gave out, and she fell into darkness.


	26. Anger

*sigh* i'm really sorry that this chapter is very very short, but i had to leave off at this spot because well, if i didn't then that would screw up the whole thing that i've planned out for this series. So enjoy this chapter and hopefully by... the end of this weekend (maybe) i should have the next chapter up. I really want to thank everyone with the reviews and all, you guys are awsome.

Disclaimer; i own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori.

* * *

Kaien ran through the hallways of the estate, towards the sound of the loud crash. He opened the door, expecting to see an intruder, when he saw little Keiyori. "Keiyori…" He spoke. He noticed that the loud crash had been the heirloom vase of the Shiba family, and that Keiyori knocked it over, and she was laying on the ground, crying. "Keiyori, are you hurt?" He spoke, walking over and kneeling down next to her.

She cried louder, "I-I didn't mean to K-Kaien-sama, I didn't mean too! Please don't kick me out, I didn't mean too!" She spoke through her cries.

Kaien blinked a bit, but rubbed her head, "Kei, I would never do that, it's just some dust gathering vase, no harm done." He spoke, trying to get the girl to stop crying, "Neither Miyako or I would ever do such a thing." He spoke, hugging her, "You don't ever have to worry about not having a place to stay."

She sniffed a bit, "R-really?" She spoke, trying to control herself.

"Of course Keiyori." He spoke.

Keiyori started to cry again and hugged back, and Kaien rubbed her head, "Now, now Keiyori, we won't ever leave you, you'll always have someone with you.. I promise." He spoke, calming the girl down.

* * *

"Jushiro, please, try to calm down just a bit.." Shunsui spoke, watching the white haired taichou pace furiously in front of the desk.

Jushiro was mad, oh no, he was furious. He had never in his long life ever wanted to kill someone as he did now, the very thought of that man… he growled to himself. If Ansatsu hadn't killed the man, Jushiro would have surely done so. He looked at Shunsui, "He USED her. He tried to KILL her, he PLAYED with her." He spoke, emphasizing the enraged emotions that the taichou had kept to himself.

"I know, I know, but you know Keiyori, she's going to pull through, and the man was killed." Shunsui said, "You need to calm down, you shouldn't let her see you like this."

Jushiro clenched his fist and stopped, exhaling deeply, he knew he shouldn't be this way, but the thought of that man sent his blood boiling. First abandoning Keiyori, then pretending that her mother was on her death bed, blaming her for the mothers death and trying to kill her? He wouldn't have been able to keep his posture if he had gone with her, he would have done everything in his power to kill that man, to tear him to pieces.

"Ukitake-taichou!" Kiyone spoke, rushing in, "Ukitake-taichou, Kei-chan has woken up!" She spoke, out of breath.

Jushiro nodded, "Thank you, Kiyone." He spoke, now trying harder to control the anger. It wasn't anger directed to Keiyori, no, it was anger directed to himself. He should have gone with her, he should have been there to defend her, to protect her. Why was he so useless to her?

He looked at Shunsui, who only nodded, "Go see her, just remember to not show your anger, she might take it the wrong way and think that you're mad at her." He spoke.

Jushiro walked out, trying to keep the anger down, he could never feel anger towards Keiyori, never. It was only that man and his own self that he had to anger towards.

As he got to the 4th barracks and to her room, he opened the door, and relief flooded him as he saw Keiyori sitting up in the bed hand over her eyes, yawning a bit. "Keiyori.." He whispered.

Keiyori looked over, seeing him, "J-Jushiro." She said, as he got closer, "I-I'm sorry I didn't come back safely, I-" She stopped as he lightly kissed her lips.

"You're here in one piece, that's more than I can ask for." he said when he broke the kiss. He placed his hand on her cheek, "I'm just glad that you're awake, and that the poison's out of your system."

Keiyori took a hold of his hand, and looked down, her forehead resting on his captured hand, "He…" Damn, she couldn't even find the right words, "He… hurt me." She whimpered, like a child.

It wasn't the physical pain that she was talking about, it was the mental and emotional pain, and Jushiro knew it, and it made his blood boil again, but he clenched his jaw, only knowing that if he spoke, it would be nothing but venom.

"Am I really such a horrible person?" She spoke, more to herself, looking at the sheets, never letting go of his hand, "Was I so horrible that I killed my own mother and led a man to insanity?" She closed her eyes, feeling the tears start to grow in her eyes.

Jushiro couldn't stand it, and he took a hold of her shoulders, gently but forcible, and make her look at him, "Don't ever, ever say that. You're not a horrible person Keiyori, I never want to hear you say that about your self again. That man was horrible, you didn't drive him or lead him to insanity, he did it himself, if that man was truly your father, he would have kept you and raised you with nothing but love. You're a kind and beautiful girl, I never want to hear you, or anyone else, say you're a horrible person." He said, voiced raised and directly to her.

Keiyori, hearing the angered emotion, was taken back. She for one had never heard him speak like this before, and she didn't know what to do, like a deer in headlights, she was frozen. Her mind was telling her that he wasn't directing his anger towards her, but towards her father, but her emotions got the best of her, and she started to cry, "I-I'm sorry.." She whimpered in sobs.

"No, no Keiyori, don't be, I should be sorry." Jushiro said, holding her close, "It's my fault, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that.. But I meant it, you're not a horrible person, you're far from it, I just… don't like what that man did to you, that's all. I love and care about you too much to see you get hurt by others." He held her tighter, leaning his lips to her ear, "And you know that I'll always defend you with everything I have and never let you get hurt." He spoke, before kissing her temple.

"I.. I know." She whispered, holding onto his haori tighter, digging her head into his chest, "I love you Jushiro."


	27. Final

Sad to be too true my readers, but this is the last and final chapter of I Will Not Bow. first off, i'm very grateful for everyone that's read and reviewed this story, without the support you guys have given me, this story has gone longer than i expected too. I am slightly sad that this is the last chapter, since I've grown quite attached to Keiyori, but on a new term, I'm starting out a plan for a Vampire Knight story. Again, I thank you all for reading the previous chapters and this one, thank you!!

Disclaimer; I own nothing of Bleach, only Keiyori.

* * *

"Taichou! Taichou!"

Keiyori looked up from her desk, looking at the young fukoutaichou running in to the 3rd division. "Kira-fukoutaichou? Is something wrong?" Keiyori spoke, standing up.

"Uh, well, not drastically wrong, it's just that Kuchiki-taichou would like for you to fill these out as soon as you can." He spoke, handing the woman papers.

Keiyori sighed, taking them and sitting down, "Hai, hai, arigato, Kira-fukoutaichou." She spoke before the blonde made his way out. She looked over the grueling paper work and began to fill it out.

How many years had it been? Seven? Eight? Either way, it had been like a quick dream passing by. Keiyori had become taichou of the 3rd division a year ago, now able to control her bankai a bit smoother and being able to take a hold of the life she had been given. Her relationship with Jushiro was nothing new, considering that a drunk Shunsui had 'accidentally' let it slip, but Keiyori had pretty much figured that word would get out that way and she felt no shame accepting everyone's 'Is this true' questions and interrogations of them. But for a past few days, something had been bothering Keiyori.

She usually stayed with Jushiro at night, and they would see each other for lunch or spend their time together when they weren't really busy, but for a few days, he wasn't even in his division. He would get up early, and he wouldn't be in the 13th division or even in others, and then he would get back late, and he would be dead tired by then.

Now, Keiyori had complete trust in him, she only asked once where he had been and he only kissed her sweetly, telling her 'Don't worry.' but that was always easier said than done..

"Kei-chan~!!" a feminine voice cried out.

Keiyori looked to the entrance and saw Rangiku, "Oh, Matsumoto-fukoutaichou, it's nice to see you here, hiding from Hitsugaya-taichou?" Keiyori spoke smiling.

"No, he gave me the day off, today's the Sakura Festival Kei-chan! Why are you in here?!" Rangiku spoke, slamming her hands on the desk, "You should be out with Ukitake-taichou seeing the town!" She held her hands together, "Oh and at night the fireworks oh that would be so romantic!"

Keiyori only shook her head, she had completely forgotten about the Sakura festival, only because she hadn't been to one for so long.. It was usually this time of the season that Jushiro's tuberculosis would act up and she would rather be helping him than outside. "It is isn't it?" She muttered, standing up, holding the paper work.

Rangiku nodded, "Yes! Come on! You need to get changed and everything!" Rangiku spoke, taking the girls hand and dragging her out of the office.

"Wh- wait Rangiku! I can't just leave the division!" Keiyori protested

"Of course you can! Everyone's going! I think you should go!" Rangiku spoke, "I have some gorgeous kimono's that you would be able to pull off! They don't fit me anymore but they could fit you!" She spoke, dragging the poor girl.

"Rangiku.." Keiyori spoke, looking at the ridiculous out fit she was in. The dark blue kimono had light purple patterns of sakura petals and had a dark red obi sash tied tightly around her small waist. The sleeves came a bit past her finger tips, but other than that, it seemed to fit perfectly. Matsumoto had made Keiyori wear her hair down, it now reaching her waist again, and had put a light blue rose pin to pin her bangs back. "I look ridiculous…" Keiyori muttered.

Rangiku shook her head, "Kei-chan! You look adorable! Where in the hell is Ukitake-taichou?! He should be drooling over you!"

Keiyori looked down, "I don't know, he said not to worry about it, so I'm not." Keiyori spoke, fiddling with the ends of her sleeves.

"you don't know?" Rangiku spoke, "Kei-chan.."

"I completely trust Jushiro." Keiyori spoke, looking up at the woman. Keiyori knew she might have to fight a battle or two with some people, some were supportive, like Nanao and sometimes even Rangiku, but some were doubtful, saying that it wouldn't last long considering that she was so much younger than Jushiro and vice versa, but Keiyori didn't care, she loved the man.

Rangiku patted her head, "I know Kei-chan, now!" Rangiku spoke, quickly changing the subject, "Let's go!" She spoke dragging the girl again.

The whole day, it was nothing but a girl's day. Keiyori was with Rangiku, Nanao, Momo, Kiyone, Isane and even Yachiru. Keiyori, for it being almost her first for a long time, had a lot of fun and she couldn't believe she was having fun.

"Kei!" Yachiru yelled, tugging on the girl's sleeve, "Let's go see the fireworks up there!" She spoke pointing to the top of a hill.

"Yeah!" Kiyone spoke, "That would be a perfect spot! No one would be able to block our view or anything!"

Keiyori watched as the girls giggled a bit and went off, but she hung back with Nanao. Nanao looked back, slightly taken back, "Taichou?! What are you doing here?"

Keiyori looked back as well, seeing Shunsui and even Jushiro. Shunsui smiled, "We've been looking for you lovely ladies! It's so hard to find you two in this crowd! Where are you going?"

Keiyori pointed to the hill, "Yachiru thought it would be nice to see the fireworks from there, the rest are already up there." She said, bring her hand back down.

Shunsui nodded, "What an excellent idea! Come on Nanao!" He spoke, placing his arm around the woman's shoulders and taking her up.

Keiyori only shook her head and started her way up when Jushiro lightly grabbed her hand, "Keiyori?" He asked.

She turned around, smiling, "Yes?"

He pulled her closer, "I first have to say that you look amazingly beautiful in that."

"J-Jushiro…" She said, hiding her face in his chest, "Y-you're too kind…" How long had they been together and he still made her blush like a school girl?

He chuckled a bit, "I was wondering if you would come with me for a minute or two, I want to show you something, if that's alright with you."

Keiyori looked up, "Of course Jushiro, you really shouldn't have to ask." She spoke, smiling happily.

Jushiro only pecked her lips, and grabbed her hand lightly, and guided her lightly through the streets. As the sun started to set and everyone was starting to grab a spot to the see the fireworks, the streets became less crowded, making their walking so much easier. As they were going around, Keiyori's curiosity rose, "Jushiro, where are you taking me?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"You'll see." He spoke, looking back at her with a smile.

Although it didn't directly answer her question, she still felt at ease, considering that it was Jushiro that was leading her around. As the sun was almost completely gone from it's temporary home, they hit the gates to a large mansion, and Keiyori instantly knew where they were and she slightly pulled back, "Jushiro… I don't think-"

"It's fine Keiyori, I promise." He spoke, stopping and looking back, holding her hand tightly, "I promise." He now seemed like he was begging her to follow.

She couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty and nodded, trusting him as usual, and brought a smile to his face, and she was led into the Ukitake mansion.

The reason Keiyori felt so uneasy at the mansion was because of the obvious fact that Ukitake-sama still did not care for her, he didn't ever acknowledge Jushiro's relationship with her, it was like he hated her. Keiyori looked forward as she noticed someone was walking towards them and she was relieved that it was a female instead of Ukitake-sama. Keiyori noticed with the girl that she seemed older than Keiyori, and her long brown hair and hazels eyes were captivating..

"Onii-sama!" The girl replied, throwing her arms into the air, hugging Jushiro, "I didn't think you would be back so soon!" She then spoke, backing up a bit.

Jushiro laughed, "Yes, I didn't think I would be able to return this quickly either." He paused, pulling Keiyori forward lightly, and placing his free hand on her shoulder, "Imouto-sama, this is Keiyori." The then looked at the shy girl, "This is Mitsuki, she's the youngest of the girls."

Mitsuki grabbed Keiyori's hand and shook it, before giving the girl a hug, "Konichiwa Kei-chan! It's so nice to meet you! Onii-sama has spoken so much about you! You don't know how much I wanted to come see you or meet you but now you're here! And wow! You're so much more beautiful than I thought you would be, Onii-sama wasn't lying when you were the most beautiful woman he's ever seen!" She spoke, innocently, pulling away from the star struck girl.

Keiyori was lost for words, but her face went red with embarrassment, "U-Um, A-arigato Mitsuki-chan.." She ended up speaking, bowing politely, then shot up when she heard Mitsuki laugh a bit.

"Kei-chan! There's no need to be so formal I mean soon we-" She didn't finish her sentence as Jushiro playfully put his hand over his sisters mouth.

"Now Mitsuki-chan… don't you have somewhere you need to be right now?" He spoke, slightly hissing playfully at his sister.

Mitsuki giggled again, "Onii-sama! Hurry it up then! Kei-chan and I are going to have a lot to talk about!" She spoke running off but looked back, "Hurry before the fireworks start!" She yelled back before finally disappearing.

Keiyori blinked, "Jushiro, is there something I'm missing?"

Jushiro, thankful for the slight darkness, felt his face fluster, "Oh no, no Keiyori! I promise you're not missing anything, Mitsuki-chan is just childish at times, but she's a very nice girl!"

Keiyori nodded, "She does seem very nice.. I would like to hope that the rest of your brothers and sisters are just like you and Mitsuki, I have a feeling I would be able to feel a bit more comfortable around your family." She spoke smiling a bit, as they had continued to walk to the garden, and they had sat down on the bench.

Jushiro nodded, "I would like for you to met all of my siblings, you're the type of person that everyone is drawn to, I have no doubt that the rest of the family will love you."

Keiyori picked that tense up. 'will love you' instead of 'would love you,' but she only though that it would be just a simple error on the grammatical part, and before she could correct him, the lights of the fire works caught her attention and she instantly looked over to it. She finally remembered the last time she had seen the fire works, it was a year before Kaien and Miyako had been taken from her.

But she looked at the fireworks with pure amazement and she was captivated by the colors, the light, and with the distance they were at, the sound wasn't that bad. On instincts, Keiyori leaned back, letting her back rest against Jushiro's chest, and his only response was wrapping one of his arms around her waist, his other hand fooled with her hair.

"Keiyori." He whispered in her ear, the fireworks still going off, and she looked up at him, letting him know to continue. "I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, and that I haven't told you anything."

Keiyori exhaled, "Jushiro, you don't need to apologize." She spoke back, now letting her fingers fool with some of his hair, "What ever you were doing, I'm sure you had a good reason for it." She said.

Jushiro buried his head in her hair, "I just want you to know that I love you, and I would never leave you, or hurt you, and I would always protect you." He said before kissing her temple.

Keiyori looked up at him again, and smiled, "Jushiro.." She spoke, before he leaned down and captured her lips. When they broke, she felt like something was different, and just out of curiosity, looked down and sat up, shocked and completely taken back. "J-Jushiro.." She whispered, staring at her finger, seeing the beautiful ring. After finally pulling her eyes away, she looked at Jushiro.

He smiled meekly at her, "Of course, with your permission that is…"

Keiyori honestly didn't know what to say, her thoughts knew what she should say, but her mouth wasn't working.. And Jushiro saw it, and took her hand, "I've been here, arguing and convincing my father. I want you-" He shook his head, "No, I need you next to me, for the rest of our lives."

Keiyori only wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his neck, and she was crying, but it was out of shock and out of happiness. She never in her life dreamed of this, nor to Jushiro at that fact. She nodded her head, "Yes.." She ended up whispering, "I.. want to stay by your side as well."

Jushiro held her tightly, "You don't know how happy that makes me Keiyori."

She only lifted her head up, and kissed his lips.

For the rest of her life, she was more than willing to spend the rest of her life with him, to be there for the harder times, the easier times, and even the boring times. All that mattered to her, and to him, was the love and the bond that they shared, now and forever.


End file.
